Nuestro Regalo
by Ilitia
Summary: Segunda parte del fic - En nuestro camino - ahora Sanzo y Goku lucharan por seguir el juego de la diosa de la misericordia, entre el dolor, la sorpresa, el humor y el drama, todo por un pequeño regalo llamado vida - SanzoxGoku Gojyoxhakkai - YAOI - MPREG
1. De soledades y niños pequeños

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**De soledades y niños pequeños**_

Una mañana radiante sin duda, el sol entre blancas nubes que paseaban como jugando en un firmamento azul puro, la vida ebuyendo de cada rincón de la ciudad, en especial del mercado donde se vendía de todo un poco, entre las personas, la comida y el bullicio se podía ver a dos figuras caminando calmadamente, una de ellas llevaba una enorme cesta llena de frutas y verduras, en su otra mano se ocupaba de ver atentamente una pequeña hoja de papel con la lista de lo que necesitaba, para él era común estas salidas, se volvieron cíclicas desde que sus vidas regresaron a lo que hacían antes, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado en ellos, solo quedaron recuerdos de su gran aventura, de cómo lograron su cometido a finalidad, que todos hayan sobrevivido para seguir en sus vidas de diferentes modos. Con una mirada satisfecha acerco su mano para posarla sobre la pequeña cabeza de su hija, la niña de casi un año era la viva imagen de Gojyo, sus cabellos rojos, su piel bronceada pero lo único que le descubría su parentesco con Hakkai era esos enormes ojos verdes, una mirada vivaz y divertida, una pequeña con las energías inagotables y que estaba muy apegada a uno de los compañeros de viaje de su madre.

_¡DULCES!_ – la voz alegre de Goku interrumpía aquellos lindos pensamientos que tenia Hakkai. –

_Goku, ¡no corras con la niña encima! _– el castaño se esforzó por darle alcance al chico que cargaba a su pequeña en brazos. –

_Se ven muy bueno…_ - un hilito de baba estaba que caía de la comisura de los labios del mono al mirar las incontables cosas que vendían en el puesto. –

_¿Todavía tienes ganas de comer más?_ – Hakkai al fin logro llegar donde el chico. –

_Es que quiero algunos dulces ácidos_. – señalo con su dedo su deseo. – _señor, deme dos de esos…. Tres de naranja, cuatro de limón…_

_No sé, pero creo que has comido más de lo que normalmente comes Goku. _

_Solo son dulces_ – pago las golosinas y en seguida abrió uno para llevárselo a la boca. – _¡ESTAN MUY BUENOS!_

_Je je je…._ – Hakkai le miro con una gota de sudor resbalando por su frente. – _me parece bien que estés contento._

_¿Quieres dulce?_ – le extendió la barrita de dulce a la niña que en seguida puso mala cara y se escondió entre el hombro de Goku. –

_Ella aun no puede comer eso. _

_Cuando puedas, ¡te daré muchos dulces!_ – sintió una enorme felicidad al ver a la pequeña recostada sobre su hombro, era tan tierna que no parecía hija de Gojyo a ojos de Goku. –

Ambos siguieron su camino de compras, Goku siempre le acompañaba para distraerse un poco, el estar todo el día encerrado en el templo no era divertido, Sanzo parecía un viejo prematuro, lleno de papeles que leer, clases que impartir y visitas que hacer, hacia ya 5 meses que habían regresado al templo de donde partieron y la rutina comenzó a comerse la relación de ellos.

_Goku. _

_Dime_. - mordió un poco más de la ultima barra de dulce que le quedaba. –

_¿Cómo están tú y Sanzo?_ - pregunto directamente ya que sabía de los problemas que habían tenido últimamente. –

_Igual._ – bajo la mirada con tristeza. –

_Debes comprender que después de tanto tiempo fuera era lógico que se le acumulara el trabajo. _

_Lo sé…. Pero._ – se atraganto el ultimo trozo de dulce entre unas ganas enormes de llorar. – me siento solo.

_No lo estas_. – poso su mano sobre el hombro del mono. –

_Si no fuera porque tú y Soe me invitan a salir estaría encerrado siempre en ese estúpido templo…_ - hablo entrecortado. –

_Sabes, que tal si me ayudas en la casa, voy a prepararte algo de comer mientras cuidas a Soe._ – sonrió con ternura, sentía que Goku era como un niño mas, igual de puro y tierno que su hija. –

_¿EN SERIO HAKKAI?_ – se alegro en seguida con la invitación. –

_No creo que Gojyo se enfade por que vayas y Sanzo tampoco…_

_Creo que Sanzo ni se daría cuenta de que no estoy en el templo. _

Hakkai sentía lastima por lo que sucedía entre Goku y Sanzo, la relación de ellos era extraña desde un principio pero nunca pensó que tocaría fondo como lo vería ese día con sus propios ojos.

El lugar no cambiaba, salvo juguetes de niños por los rincones y un ambiente más agradable que antes, la pequeña casa donde vivía Gojyo se renovó para la llegada de la niña, una habitación extra que construyeron atrás junto a la de ellos les sirvió para darse espacio y privacidad como debe de ser como una pareja establecida. Goku se sentía tan bien en esa casa, era acogedora, pequeña y muy linda gracias a la dedicación del castaño, podría ser el sitio soñado de cualquier par de casados en busca de un nido de amor.

_¡Vamos a jugar!_ – en un segundo Goku se deshizo de sus zapatos dejándolos en una esquina para poder seguir a la pequeña Soe que gateaba como toda una experta por cada rincón de su hogar. –

_Goku, no dejes de verla mientras hago la cena_. – el castaño les miro una última vez y salió rumbo a la cocina con todas las compras del día. –

El chico era el perfecto compañero de juegos de Soe, no le importaba arrastrarse, gatear como ella, cargarla y seguirla cual perrito tras su amo.

_Los bebes son divertidos._ – analizo a la niña que estaba muy cómoda sentada sobre su vientre, se había quedado tendido en el suelo boca arriba y la pequeña escalo sobre él hasta quedar allí como toda una reina. –

Aarrr…. – le dio una gama de sonidos ininteligibles que Goku tomo como un sí. –

_Le alegrarías el ánimo hasta al pesado de Sanzo._ – una idea repentina se coló en su cabecita. _– ¿Soe, quieres ir a jugar con el monje amargado?_

La única respuesta que obtuvo de la pequeña fue una sonora carcajada que siguió a los brazos de la pelirroja aferrándose del cuello de Goku.

_¡Eres tan linda! _– sus mejillas se sonrojaron de felicidad mientras correspondió el abrazo estrujando a la pequeña con ternura. –

La travesura de Goku fue en grande, salió de la casa de Hakkai sin decirle que llevaría con él a la niña, quizás pensó que el castaño no se daría cuenta de la falta de ambos y podría regresar a tiempo para la cena. Con emoción y dando brincos se llevo a la pequeña al templo, pero ahora tenía un gran problema, debía ingresarla al mismo sin que los monjes se dieran cuenta, eso sí fue un predicamento para Goku, estuvo parado un rato a una buena distancia del lugar mirando como cada cierto tiempo entraban y salían personas del lugar, en una de esas se le vino la idea de esconder a Soe entre sus ropas.

La niña no se sintió incomoda con las maniobras de Goku ya que pensaba que era uno de esos incontables juegos que tenían entre ellos, con cuidado se levanto la camisa y con ella cubrió por completo a la pequeña que estaba muy cómoda recostada de su pecho, otra vez coloco la camisa en su sitio pero era evidente el bulto que representaba la bebe en su estomago, respiro profundo y se decidió a caminar dentro, dio unos pasos apresurados hasta la entrada y mirando de reojo a los monjes que custodiaban paso rápidamente con su valiosa carga entre sus ropas.

_Ya entramos._ – medio miro por dentro de su camisa a la pequeña que estaba tranquila chupándose su dedito pulgar. –

Otra sonrisa risueña se le escapo acompañada de una extraña sensación en su estomago, había escuchado de Hakkai lo inexplicable que se podía sentir querer a un bebe, el solo olerle, mirarles y cargarles era para quedar prendado y él lo estaba de esa niña, pero su astuta entrada fue descubierta por uno de los monjes que siempre andaban por allí.

_Joven Goku_ - el hombre le hablo con total sequedad y parsimonia. –

_Eh…_ - dio un respingo al sentir esa voz casi encima de su nuca. –

_Sanzo – sama no se encuentra en el templo…._ – miro algo extraño como Goku no se volteaba a verlo. – _le dejo dicho que no salga del lugar hasta que el regrese. _

_Está bien. –_ sintió como la pequeña Soe empezó a babearle, le causaba cosquillas aquellos movimientos de la niña así que aun con el monje atrás decidió emprender la huida. –

_¡No corra por los pasillos!_ – su reclamo solo fueron palabras al viento, Goku había salido disparado aguantando la risa. _– no sé como Sanzo – sama pudo quedarse con esa cosa. _

Su rápida carrera término dentro de la oficina de Sanzo, el lugar estaba ciertamente solo así que pasó cerrojo al portón enorme y saco a la pequeña de entre su ropa, la niña dio un pequeño quejido de disgusto, estaba cómoda sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Goku.

_Me hacías cosquillas._ – miro su pecho y estomago lleno de saliva – _quédate aquí mientras me voy a limpiar._

Muy inocente el dejo a la bebe sentada en el suelo de la oficina y salió otra vez rumbo al baño, no tardaría mucho en ir y venir pero lo que desconoce Goku es que no se puede dejar a un infante solo por nada del mundo y menos uno que es curioso y nada acomplejado en descubrir lo que tiene a su alrededor.

_Soe…. Ya regrese._ – abrió la puerta de la oficina cuidando de que nadie le estuviese observando, como un gato cauteloso entro y cerro otra vez, pero apenas sus ojos se centraron en el suelo donde dejo a la niña, algo muy malo paso por su cabeza. – ¡_SANZO VA A MATARME!_

El suelo ante impecable e inmaculado estaba ahora tapizado de papeles que "parecían" importantes, la tinta china con que el monje escribía estaba regada por el suelo y paredes, pequeñas manchas de manitos y pisadas formaban parte de la nueva decoración, entre rollos desenvueltos, un florero quebrado y agua regada le dieron una idea del recorrido que hizo la pequeña niña.

_¿SOE DONDE ESTAS?_ – miro asustado los vidrios en el suelo y preocupado por la salud de la niña, registro cada rincón de la habitación en busca de ella. –_ SANZO ME MATA…. Y SI NO TE ENCUENTRO TAMBIEN HAKKAI VA A MATARME._

Gritaba con angustia y recogiendo precariamente los papeles manchados de tinta, entre su desesperación logro ver un pequeño piececito que salía apenas de abajo del escritorio de Sanzo, con alegría se agacho para mirar debajo del escritorio, allí, recostada sobre algunos pergaminos encontró a la bebe dormida, se había acurrucado allí vencida por el sueño y la diversión que experimento. Mientras Goku se alivia de encontrar a la traviesa pelirroja otras personas empezaran a angustiarse por ella.

Las estrellas comenzaban a verse entre el cielo rojizo que daba los últimos rayos de sol, un cansado Gojyo al fin llegaba a su casa, fumaba muy feliz hasta que se detuvo en la puerta de su pequeño hogar, apago el cigarrillo tirándolo al suelo y después se dispuso a ingresar, el fumar estaba prohibido dentro de la casa desde que llegaron, Hakkai no quería que Soe fuera una fumadora pasiva desde bebe y Gojyo acepto el trato de malas maneras pero luego comprendió que la salud de su hija era primero que su vicio.

_¡Papa llego a la casa!_ – abrió de sopetón la puerta y se agacho extendiendo los brazos con una enorme sonrisa. – _Soe… princesita ya llego tu papa._

_Buenas noches papa._ – la voz de Hakkai fue lo único que le recibió. –

_¿Y la niña? –_ se levanto mirando a todos lados de la sala. –

_Debe estar en su habitación jugando con Goku_. – deslizo su mano por el rostro del pelirrojo. –

_El mono te siguió hasta aquí._ – sin muchos ánimos se quito la chaqueta que cargaba y la lanzo sobre el sofá. –

_Me dio pena dejarlo solo en el templo, Sanzo aun tiene una vida muy ocupada._ – suspiro con desanimo. –

_Sus líos amorosos no son de nuestra incumbencia Hakkai, te lo he dicho mil veces, no puedes hacer que todos sean felices como nosotros._ – sin previo aviso sujeto al castaño de la cintura haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran.- _dame un besito._

_Goku podría salir con la niña_ - desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. –

_¿No crees que están muy silenciosos?_

_Tienes razón._ – algo dentro de Hakkai le alerto, había aprendido que cuando un niño no hace ruidos es que algo pasa. –

Su duda se volvió angustia al ver que la habitación de su bebe estaba sola, no había rastros de Goku y menos de su pequeña pelirroja, aun creyendo que el mono estaba afuera jugando con ella, salió de la casa y dio algunas vueltas para regresar después y mirar a un Gojyo que parecía confundido por las acciones de Hakkai.

_¿Dónde está mi hija? _– sentencio Gojyo con seriedad al notar al fin lo que tanto el castaño buscaba. –

_La verdad, no lo sé._ – sus ojos se llenaron de angustia. – _Goku estaba con ella._

_¡DIABLOS! ACASO ESTAS LOCO HAKKAI, ¿COMO LE DEJASTE A NUESTRA HIJA?_ – se levanto furibundo de su puesto en el sofá. –

_Estaban jugando en la sala cuando me fui a cocinar_. – se cruzo de brazos pensativo. –

_Seguro el mono tonto se la llevo a pasear al pueblo._

_Quizás._ – Hakkai sonrió algo más tranquilo. – _¡Hakuryu!_

En un segundo el dragoncito que estuvo recostado en lo alto de un anaquel, se acerco aleteando donde su dueño. El dueto salió en el jeep para localizar a Goku, pasearían por todo el pueblo en busca de ellos pero lo que no se imaginaban era el lugar donde realmente estaba su pequeña. Una brisa fría recorría el templo pero eso no importaba ahora, estaba más cansado que nunca, jamás se imagino todo el día que pasaría gracias a los pedidos de los monjes, si no era una ceremonia era alguna otra tontería pero al fin había culminado el día y volvía a su espació personal, a su mundo donde los demás no importan un bledo, con ese pensamiento se dirigió a su oficina, estaba todo oscuro así que no noto el desastre a primera vista hasta que piso los papeles desperdigados por el suelo, en un segundo busco como alumbrar el lugar, la escena frente a él no podía ser más que un desastre de papel y tinta china, caminando impresionado noto un bulto tirado en el suelo con algo entre sus brazos, era Goku que estaba más que rendido y sujetando a una conocida chiquilla pelirroja que dormía tan cómoda como el mono acunada por él.

_¡BAKASARU!_ – un abanicazo fue lo único que atino Sanzo a darle para despertarlo. –

_¡HUUUAAAAAAAAAA!_ – el chillido de Goku se escucho en medio templo sin duda alguna. – _¡SANZO, ME DOLIO!_

_¡¿ESTUPIDO MONO QUE PASO EN MI OFICINA?_ – miro con un tic nervioso en el ojo como todo el trabajo de una semana estaba en el suelo regado y manchado de tinta. –

_Eh…._ – sujeto a la bebe con suavidad mientras se ponía de pie. _– fue un accidente…. Deje a la niña sola solo unos minutos y cuando volví ya estaba todo así._ – bajo la mirada esperando un regaño monumental por parte de Sanzo. –

_¿Qué hace esa mocosa del demonio en el templo?_ – señalo a la niña con su dedo. –

_La estaba cuidando._

_¿Cuidando?... estabas cuidándola y la dejaste hacer ¡esto!_ – tomo un papel lleno de manchones con la forma de las manitos de Soe. –

_Yo… -_ sintió que Sanzo estallaría de un segundo a otro, podía ver como una enorme vena latía en la frente del monje. –

_¡ERES UN INUTIL!, ¡NO PUEDO DEJARTE SOLO NI UN RATO PORQUE HACES UN DESASTRE! _

_Dejarme solo, ¡si siempre estoy solo por tu culpa!_ – sintió que debía liberar la frustración que tenía desde hace semanas guardada muy dentro de el. –

_Y vas con el mismo tema, no eres un niño, sabes que tengo responsabilidades y tu solo me estorbas._

_Te estorbo._ – aquella frase resonó en su corazón con amargura. _– solo soy una carga para ti, ¿verdad Sanzo?_

_Piensa lo que quieras._ – encendió un cigarrillo para apaciguar su rabia. –

_Por eso no me haces caso, desde hace días que ni sé lo que es sentir un beso tuyo… no me oyes y no me comprendes._

_¿Ahora te vas a poner a llorar?_ – noto como los ojos del mono se aguaban mientras hablaba. –

_No… es solo que me duele, me duele aquí dentro que no seas cariñoso o comprensivo, que no me prestes atención… ¡que ni dormimos en la misma habitación!_

_¡ESTAMOS EN UN TEMPLO!, NO PUEDES DORMIR CONMIGO… ACASO QUIERES QUE TODO SEPAN QUE ERES MI AMANTE._

_Amante…_ - sonrió con algo de melancolía. – _solo soy sexo gratis y seguro. _

_Eres un idiota. _

_Sanzo no me oyes, no sabes qué me pasa en todo el día, ni si quieras me prestas atención cuando algo me sucede, Desde hace días me he sentido mal y tu ni me escuchaste, soy un adorno más en el templo. _

_¿Qué voy a oír?, que te duele el estomago por tragar de mas, que tus raciones han aumentado este último mes…. Estoy arto de escuchar a los monjes del templo quejándose por tu apetito sin control._

_¡SIENTO ALGO AQUÍ DENTRO!_ – poso su mano en su estomago. –_ siento algo y no sé que es. _

_Lombrices, que más va a ser con tu maldita gula de barril sin fondo._ – se dio media vuelta enfadado. –

_Sé que soy un estorbo, pero no te preocupes… ya no lo seré mas. _

La noche estrellada de cielo despejado se volvió un cumulo de nubarrones, la luna se oculto y los sonidos de las gotas de lluvia empezaban a caer sobre los techos de las casas, pero para unos la angustia no acababa y para otros apenas comenzaba, en la casa de Gojyo y Hakkai la situación se tensaba, la pareja se había cansado de recorrer el pueblo pero Goku no apareció por ningún lado, buscaron desesperados para luego regresar a la casa esperando que el chico volviera al tiempo ponerse feo.

_Hakkai esto no puede estar pasando, que sea la última vez que mi pequeña e inocente hija se la dejas a ese mono idiota._

_No creí que Goku la sacaría sin decirme nada_. – el pobre Hakkai estaba nervioso pero todavía confiaba en Goku para que regresara a la bebe. –

_Debe tener frio, hambre o quizás le paso algo _– Gojyo se rasco la cabeza frenéticamente, su hija le había secuestrado el corazón, era su adoración. –

_Cálmate, estará bien. _

_Matare a alguien si no aparece…._ – golpeo su puño contra la mesa, en ese instante la puerta de su casa fue tocada varias veces con suavidad. –_ ¡VOY!_

Gojyo abrió rápidamente notando el torrencial aguacero que caía, en medio de la oscuridad pudo notar a un ser que venia cubriéndose con un precario paraguas que no sirvió de mucho, con mucho cuidado mantenía algo entre sus brazos, parecía un bulto que se movía, en un segundo Gojyo le hizo entrar para después quitarle al bulto de los brazos.

_¡SOEEEE!_ – el pelirrojo descubrió la cabecita de su hija entre las mantas que tenia encima, la pequeña aun estaba adormilada pero sonrió al ver a Gojyo y le lanzo las manitos como queriendo tocarlo. – _¿estás bien princesita?_

_¿Goku, porque la sacaste de la casa sin decirme nada_? – Hakkai le miro serio y enfadado pero su coraje se le fue en un segundo al ver como el mono estaba bañado en lágrimas y con un pequeño bolso a su espalda. –

_Lo siento._ – solo pudo susurrar aquella frase para después caer en el suelo inconsciente. –

_¡GOKU!_ – Hakkai logro sujetarle antes de que se golpeara la cabeza contra el suelo. –

La lluvia aun seguía y entre susurros una pareja hablaba sentados cerca del sofá, estaba oscuro y solo una vela les alumbraba precariamente para estar al pendiente de la figura que dormía en el.

_¿Cómo Sanzo pudo dejarlo salir así?_ – Gojyo miro serio como el rostro del chico estaba rojo por la fiebre que le aquejaba. –

_No lo sé. –_ el castaño acaricio la frente del mono donde le tenía puesta una pequeña toalla húmeda. –

_Monje apestoso… mañana me va a oír. _

_Ellos tienen problemas Gojyo, creo que Goku no solo salió del templo para traer a la niña._ – miro de reojo el bolso que le quito al mono. – _creo que ya no quiere volver allí._

_**Continuara….**_

AL FINNNNN, mi primer capítulo listo!. No fue fácil darle inicio pero ya le agarre el gustito otra vez, espero lo disfruten y poco a poco sabrán mas cositas que pasan y pasaran, estará súper interesante…

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Pesadillas**_

**¡Urasai!**

Que citas ni que ocupado, un molesto pelirrojo paso sin nada de cortesía dentro del templo, los monjes quisieron detenerle pero el medio demonio les mando al cuerno de una sola y siguió su camino hasta la oficina de Sanzo, la mañana despuntaba y entre cantos de pajaritos y el sonido de la brisa fresca una puerta se azoto violentamente. Sanzo dio un respingo en su puesto, lo último que esperaba era que un molesto Gojyo se le apareciera en sus aposentos con cara de asesino múltiple, no estaba de humor para escucharlo, sus preocupaciones solo se centraban en donde estaban todas sus cosas, siempre Goku le hacía de mandadero y ya no estaba para cumplirle.

_Tu… monje egocéntrico y maldi…._ – Gojyo estampo su mano en el escritorio de madera donde estaba Sanzo. –

_Antes de que sigas insultándome._ – señalo con su dedo un cigarrillo que saco y permanecía sin encender en su boca. –

…. – aun enojado Gojyo decidió prenderle el cigarrillo con su encendedor. – _¡ahora si me vas a escuchar!_

_Arrímate hacia allí…_ - ahora le señalo con su dedo donde debía colocarse. –

_¿ACASO NO ME ESCUCHAS?_ – se arrimo sin pensarlo si quiera, solo deseaba insultar a Sanzo esa mañana por lo sucedido con Goku. - _vengo para hablar sobre…_

_Pásame esas hojas que tienes atrás tuyo._ – volvió a señalar con su dedo a un anaquel tras Gojyo. –

_¡TOMA TUS MALDITAS HOJAS! –_ las agarro de mala gana y las lanzo sobre el escritorio del monje. – _GOKU LLEGO ANOCHE A LA CASA…_

Cuando al fin creyó que podría gritarle al monje solo noto como este agarraba las hojas y se ponía de pie rumbo a la puerta de la oficina.

_No puedo escuchar tus estupideces hoy, estoy apurado._ – desapareció del lugar solo dejando la estela de humo de su cigarrillo. –

_¡MONJE BASTARDO!_ – el pelirrojo se sintió más idiota que nunca, solo le sirvió de mandadero al rubio y ni pudo decir lo que quería. -


	2. Pesadillas

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Pesadillas**_

Abrió los ojos pesadamente, sentía su cuerpo aletargado y extrañamente agotado, como si algo le hubiese robado las fuerzas durante la noche, sin ánimos se movió un poco pero sintió que todos los recuerdos dolorosos de la noche anterior se agolpaban nuevamente en su cabeza recordándole como había acabado la pelea con el monje.

_Buenos días Goku._ – un sonriente Hakkai le tomo por sorpresa apareciendo a su espalda con una taza de té humeante entre sus manos. –

_Anoche…_ - sintió un nudo en su garganta, solo deseaba llorar, llorar hasta que se le secara todo por dentro. –

_Mejor hablemos de hoy._ – todavía con su sonrisa inmutable le extendió aquella taza. –

_No tengo ganas de tomar nada_. – dejo al moreno con su bebida en la mano. –

_Goku, debes reponer energías, anoche estuviste con fiebre… quizás fue emocional pero también pudo ser por agotamiento. _

_Ya no importa._ – se abrazo a sí mismo como buscando apoyo a sus emociones. –

_Todo mejorara._ – camino hasta la mesa de la sala. _– te guarde desayuno, vete a lavar._

_No quiero comer nada. _

Aquella asombrosa frase descoloco a Hakkai, jamás vio a Goku sin apetito, era la primera vez que notaba como el chico solo se encerraba en sí mismo, aun sorprendido quiso tentar a Goku con el olor de su desayuno pero a cambio solo obtuvo como respuesta que el mono se levantara rápidamente del sofá con dirección al baño.

_Goku, ¿estás bien?_ – Hakkai le siguió hasta el baño donde el mono se encerró. –

No supo de donde se le acumularon tantas ganas de llorar, no tenia como evitarlas, solo se encerró allí para descargar sus emociones como un niño indefenso, con desanimo se dejo caer sentado en el suelo mientras las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas de manera inclemente, su llanto era ahogado, desesperado y tan atormentante que pronto sintió como su boca se salaba y entre amarguras se tuvo que arrodillar en el excusado, unas horrendas ganas de vomitar le ganaron al llanto, devolvió más de lo que imagino, aun medio mareado por ese acto, espero a que su cabeza dejara de dar vueltas para lavarse la cara, no quería que nadie le viera llorar así, no deseaba que los demás sintieran lastima ajena y mucho menos sentirse menos por lo sucedido con Sanzo.

_Te ves pálido._ – Hakkai le hablo suavemente al verlo salir del baño. –

_Quiero dormir. –_ no dijo nada más y se hecho en el sofá cubriéndose con las mantas hasta la cabeza. –

_Está bien._ – suspiro decaído, sin duda alguna Goku no estaba bien emocionalmente -

El sueño fue tan benévolo con él, estaba tan agotado que no le daba tiempo de pensar sobre su separación con el monje, sus ojos se le iban rápidamente apenas despertaba para comer alguna tontería y volvía a dormir largo rato. Así pasaron unos cuantos días, la situación no cambiaba ni para bien ni para mal y eso ya empezaba a angustiar a un cierto pelirrojo.

_¿No te parece extraño que duerma mucho?_ – Gojyo miraba de reojo como el mono seguía en su consolador sueño. –

_Esta deprimido, las personas con depresión duermen mucho. –_ meció con suavidad a su pequeña hija que estaba rendida sobre su hombro. –

_Esta mañana trate de volver hablar con el monje apestoso._

_¿Y qué te dijo?_

_¡nada!, el muy desgraciado me dejo hablando solo, ni si quiera pregunto por Goku, parece muy feliz de no tenerlo cerca. _

_Solo es una coraza, ambos se necesitan y tarde o temprano alguno de los dos dará el primer paso para reconciliarse._

_Muy bien doctor corazón, ¿pero cuanto tiempo tendremos al mono aquí?_

_Hasta que se recupere emocionalmente, después veremos cómo convencer a ambos de volver. _

_Le veo un solo fallo a tu grandioso plan. – _Gojyo se levanto de su sitio meditativo. –

_¿Que será?_

_¡Que Sanzo es sordo y Goku terco! _

_Para eso estamos nosotros… para hacer que uno oiga y el otro comprenda. _

_No sé cómo le harás Hakkai, porque lo que soy yo, tiro la toalla con el monje apestoso, no volveré a ese templo a rogar en nombre de Goku. _

_Si es necesario lo hare yo. – _asintió con severidad. –

_Ninguno de los dos debe hacer eso. _

Aquella voz resonó en la sala, de un segundo a otro un serio y apagado Goku apareció ante ellos, estuvo escuchando parte de la conversación cuando se levanto al baño indispuesto como en otras ocasiones.

_Goku no es… _

_Gracias por querer ayudarme con… con mi problema, pero yo no quiero hablar nada y menos arreglar nada. _

_Te lo dije… ¡uno terco y el otro sordo! – _Gojyo se levanto y sin pena alguna tomo del cuello a Goku para restregarle la cabellera con su mano._ – ¡eres un mono bebe!, un mono idiota y caprichoso que pareciera que no conoce al estúpido de Sanzo… cuantas veces no han discutido así y se soluci…_

Gojyo paro de hablar al sentir como su brazo estaba mojado, las incontables lagrimas de Goku se deslizaban tibias por su piel, aquel chico no podía si quiera contener su tristeza cuando le mencionaban al rubio, era como si le clavaran puñales al corazón, como si todos los días reviviera todo lo malo de su pelea, todo el descuido y todo el desamor que le dio.

_Ya… _- de sujetarlo del cuello paso a abrazarlo con suavidad, sintiendo como el chico se aferro a su cintura dejándose llevar por las lágrimas, llorando amargamente hasta que ya no pudo mas, solo se acurruco entre aquellos brazos del medio demonio para llorar, un poco mas y tan amargamente como siempre. -

El dolor se puede expresar de tantos modos, de tantas maneras inexplicables, así los días pasaron a ser un mes, con el curso del tiempo se descubren cosas o se padece de otras, Sanzo solo sentía que estaba muy bien, su egocentrismo no le dejaba ver la verdad, no le permitía entender la verdadera razón de la ida de Goku, no entendía de inteligencia emocional, quizás solo se hacia el ciego como si nada hubiese pasado, pero al caer la noche, cuando el templo se sentía más solo que nunca, cuando la frialdad de sus paredes le tragaban como un monstruo nocturno, en esos momentos su mente, su sique, su verdadero ser desataba aquellos sentimientos como una terrible secuencias de imagines, sonidos y sueños.

Sus oídos iban a estallar, el murmullo de un llanto apagado, insistente, pequeño, lastimero y lacerante, taladraba sus oídos y atormentaba su corazón, su cuerpo se tensaba mientras solo se sentía que andaba por un interminable túnel oscuro y frio, que por más que andará no lograba acallar el llanto, ni si quiera acercarse a el origen del mismo, solo sentía desesperación y soledad.

_YA PARA DE LLORAR, ¡DEMONIOS!_ – grito con toda su alma, estaba perdiendo la cordura con ese llanto lejano y constante. – _para de llorar…_

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando el túnel sin fin se volvió una masa negra amorfa y desagradable, se sintió tragado por ella, su cuerpo aprisionado hasta que aquella negrura le cubrió la cabeza, asfixiándole, no dejándole respirar y aumentando el llanto que ahora reventaba sus nervios como un chirrido estridente que te hace apretar los dientes.

_¡!YAAAA!, ¡DEJA DE LLORAR!_ – despertó jadeando, buscando aire entre un grito desesperado, sintiendo que sería consumido por esa espesa y rara negrura de su pesadilla. – _¿Por qué… ese maldito sueño otra vez?_

Con su pecho acelerado por el intento de recuperar el aliento, logro sentarse en la cama y limpio el sudor de su frente con el reverso de su bata, estaba bañado en un frio sudor, como en el pasado cuando las pesadillas de su juventud le atormentaron, aquel pasado dolor solo se revolvía y salía a flote ahora, ¿por qué ahora?, ¿tan importante era el mono en su vida?, por todo ese mes quiso hacerse de la vista gorda y olvidar el asunto, creía que Goku pronto se cansaría de estar con los tortolos y regresaría con el rabo entre las piernas a pedirle clemencia y aceptación. Su orgullo no le dejaba pensar mas allá de allí, pero en las noches cuando ese llanto dolido le atormentaba la cosa cambiaba, en ese momento sentía que algo andaba mal y no sabía que era, pero algo muy dentro de él le aseguraba que no era de Goku, ese llamado débil pero penetrante no pertenecía al mono, sabia como era ya que lo atormento durante mucho tiempo en el pasado, pero este era distinto, una sensación diferente y hasta triste se anidaba en su corazón.

_Regresa por tus propios pasos, mono idiota._ – tomo a tientas su caja de cigarrillos que estaba junto a sus cama en una pequeña mesa de noche. – _no pienso ir por ti una vez más._

Esa mañana las cosas amanecieran algo distintas, mejor dicho, Hakkai percibió que las cosas cambiaban en un sentido que nunca imagino posible, como siempre, se levantaba temprano para preparar el desayuno, alistar la casa y despedir a Gojyo, luego de todo eso, se dedicaba a sacar la ropa sucia, lavar y después ocuparse de estudiar, quería ejercer alguna carrera, ser útil para beneficio de su familia, pero mientras pensaba en ello sin querer entro al baño por el cesto de la ropa sucia, apenas abrió la puerta noto la silueta del mono dentro de la ducha, después de algunos días lograron que se bañara y se arreglara un poco.

_Buenos días Hakkai._ – Goku ni se inmuto mientras cerraba la llave de la ducha y salía de la misma chorreando agua. _– ¿las toallas?_

_¿Toallas?_ – su mirada analítica no dejaba de estar posada sobre el cuerpo del chico. –

_No hay toallas limpias. –_ señalo el perchero donde debían estar. –

_Si… ¡toallas!_ – tomo una que llevaba bajo el brazo, en ese momento recordó que entro por la ropa sucia y cambiar las toallas. –

_Gracias._ – se seco la cabeza con la misma para después pasarla por su espalda y luego amarrarla en su cintura. –

_Goku._ – trago grueso antes de hablar. – _no has notado algo diferente en tu… tu… _

_¿Mi qué_? – sonrió a medias mientras salía del baño seguido por un extraño Hakkai. –

_Tu estomago._ – señalo con su dedo justo donde aquel anterior lugar plano ahora lucia un poco abultado y con unas extrañas marcas rojizas. –

_Creo que he subido de peso por estar solo comiendo y durmiendo._ – se apeno un poco por su actitud desde que llego a esa casa. –

_No es sobre peso._

Aun nervioso y pensando algunas cosas salidas de la realidad y lo posible, Hakkai poso su mano sobre aquel lugar, cerro sus ojos y se concentro en percibir el Ki, estaba deseoso de que las palabras de Goku fueran la verdad, que solo estaba "gordito" por la comida, pero mientras Goku le interrogaba una y otra vez del porque estaba tocando su estomago, el castaño pareció sumido en un estado de letargo, su mano se ilumino un poco y eso asusto a Goku, en un segundo sintió como la energía recorría su vientre y aquel brillo desapareció tan rápido como llego.

_Dios mío… _- Hakkai quito la mano poco a poco de aquel lugar, estaba incrédulo sujetando sus manos como tratando de no olvidar aquella sensación que sintió. –

_¿Qué paso?, ¿que fue ese brillo?_

_Goku debemos hablar. –_ asintió seriamente ante lo descubierto. –

_¿De qué?_

_De ese bebe… y de las responsabilidades de Sanzo para contigo. _

_¿QUE BEBE? _– abrió los ojos desorbitado. –

_El que esperas, lo sentí claramente, era igual al Ki de Soe cuando estaba dentro de mí. _

_ESTAS LOCO, ¡YO NO PUEDO TENER UN BEBE!... ¡SOY UN CHICO! _– miro con molestia al castaño. –

_¿Entonces lo que paso conmigo que fue? _– se cruzo de brazos serio. –

_Fue… fue culpa de la diosa de la misericordia. _

Un grito de "Bingo" retumbo en medio de aquel hermoso cielo azul, el agua del estanque lleno de lirios acuáticos se estremeció con hondas interminables, la mano de una mujer salió del agua suavemente mientras sonreía con satisfacción.

_¡Al fin se dieron cuenta!_ – aquella diosa se paseo sonriente por el borde del estanque mientras su leal sirviente le seguía el paso. –

_Mi señora… debió darles la noticia antes._ – se detuvo bruscamente al ver que la Kanzeon dejo de andar y se giro hacia él. –

_Era más divertido que adivinaran por ellos mismos._ – sin pena alguna seco sus manos en la túnica de su sirviente. –

_Pe..pero, ahora ese chico esta solo…. El padre _

_Mucho bla, bla bla… mi sobrino es un cabezotas, si no se pone serio y se da cuenta de lo que sucede, tendré que ir yo misma a jalarle las orejas y hacerlo comportarse como el padre de familia que será. _

_No tiene otra alternativa, usted decide la tasa de natalidad en ese cuarteto. _

_¿Cómo dijiste? _– sus rojos labios se curvaron en son disgustado. –

_Eh… que mire que interesante se puso eso._ – señalo con su dedo hacia el estanque donde se podía ver el reflejo de Goku y Hakkai conversando. -

La situación no era nueva para Hakkai, ya había pasado por el mismo asombro y todo lo demás, desde la negación, aceptación, dudas y muchas cosas más que vienen unidas a ese "regalito" que le mando con seguridad la diosa de la misericordia, pero una cosa era él y otra muy diferente era explicarle a Goku su nueva condición sin que acabara vuelto un lio emocional más grande del que ya tenía.

_No es posible…_ - un traumado Goku permanecía en una esquina del sofá con sus piernas acurrucadas contra su pecho, estaba en un estado casi de shock por la noticia. –

_Si lo es, estoy seguro de lo que sentí y de lo que vi._ – sonrió tratando de apaciguar los nervios del mono. –

_¡Los bebes no vienen de la nada!_ – hizo puchero con tristeza. –

_Entonces, sabes perfectamente que tuviste que hacer para que eso pasara. _

_Hace más de 3 meses que no.. que no….. _– sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo en un segundo, solo el recordar la última vez que Sanzo le poseyó lo descoloco. –

_Entonces debes estar en el tercer mes o algo más._ – pensando un poco se puso de pie y salió rumbo a su habitación. –

¿_Qué voy hacer?_ – clavo la mirada en el suelo, sentía que su cabeza estaba peor que antes con esa noticia. –

Hakkai tardaba en regresar así que se puso de pie y camino como un animal enjaulado de un lado a otro, quería soluciones, quería explicaciones y más aun, quería a alguien que le apoyara con ese raro suceso que experimentaba, en sus pocos conocimientos solo sabía que no era fácil esperar un bebe, conocía de primera mano las experiencias de Hakkai y de lo mucho que les costó cuidarle y protegerle durante el vieja. En ese instante sonrió sin querer, todos los pensamientos negativos se le hicieron a un lado cuando recordó a la pequeña Soe recién nacida, era tan diminuta, olía tan bien y era tan linda, recordaba lo tibio de su pequeño cuerpecito entre sus torpes brazos, como lloraba y como crecía a pasos rápidos, recordaba sus primeros gestos, como Hakkai parecía sumido en un mundo al que ninguno de ellos tuvo acceso por no tener un lazo tan fuerte como el de una madre con su bebe.

_Un bebe… mío._ – llevo sus manos hasta ese pequeño vientre al que no había prestado atención o cariños, solo lo percibió como un bulto que carecía de importancia hasta ese momento, ese segundo en que las verdades son dichas y las razones pasan a segundo plano. – _tú me harás feliz._

_¿Más tranquilo?_ – Hakkai le miro desde la entrada de la sala, no pudo interrumpir ese segundo en que esa conexión se da por primera vez y como sabia de esos sucesos en carne propia. –

_Un poco._ – se sentó en el sofá nuevamente. –

_Ten._ – le extendió unos libros algo arrugados y usados. – _los guarde con recelo después de que nació Soe. _

_¡Son de bebes!_ – abrió uno de los libros emocionado, no sabía de donde la alegría volvía a llenar su corazón sin pensar en nada más. –

_Lo tomaste mejor que yo. _

_Es que… ya tengo a quien querer, a quien le voy a dar todo mi cariño sin limitaciones, sin horarios, sin nada ni nadie que me diga que no lo haga._ – sus ojos se empañaron de lagrimas, esa mentalidad solo le recordaba el amor perdido con Sanzo. –

_Sanzo tiene derecho a saber lo que pasa Goku. _

_No lo tiene, el fue egoísta conmigo… ahora yo lo soy con él, ¡no quiero que lo sepa!_ – acaricio su vientre una vez más. –_ no tiene derecho a saberlo, esta alegría solo es mía y de nadie más._

_Goku._

_No quiero escuchar mas nada Hakkai_. – alzo el libro tratando de esquivar la conversación del castaño. –

_Perfecto, no quieres hablar más del tema, pero tampoco le comentaremos nada a Gojyo por ahora. _

_¿Porque? _

_Te lo imaginas sabiendo eso, saldrá arrastrándote hacia el templo para que Sanzo se haga cargo del bebe. _

_Tienes razón. –_ se imagino pataleando sobre el hombro de Gojyo y siendo dejado en las puertas del templo. – _no quiero ver a Sanzo._

Hakkai sabía que el mono solo estaba resentido, que esa increíble noticia solo logro que Goku tuviese un motivo más para evitar ver al monje, seguro le daba una venganza al estilo de Goku, no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían ocultar un embarazo de Gojyo, con Sanzo podría pasar meses hasta que se supiese pero el pelirrojo vivía bajo el mismo techo y eso sería un gran dilema en los planes de Goku.

Aquella noche después de que todos estaban durmiendo, al fin Gojyo llegaba, su trabajo en el pequeño bar que gano con una apuesta de cartas había sido una bendición inesperada, el mismo lo manejaba y tenía una buena clientela por razones que Hakkai no le agradaba recordar, prefería no tener el tema del trabajo en la casa y viceversa. Cansado y mojado de licor, decidió meterse a la ducha rápido y después a la cama, en su trayecto después de bañarse noto unos libros sobre la mesa de la cocina, eran sin duda alguna los viejos libros que compraron en un pueblo para poder instruirse sobre el embarazo de Hakkai, no le dio mucho interés ya que el castaño tendía a hacer limpiezas profundas de vez en vez y eso seguro iría a la basura.

_Muero de sueño…_ - bostezo enorme y paso primero a la habitación de su pequeña princesa para darle un beso de buenas noches. –

Gojyo hacia eso religiosamente así que abrió poquito a poco la puerta y miro dentro para despedirse de su hija, la pequeña pelirroja dormía muy feliz dentro de su cuna, abrazada a una pequeña manta y con sus labios diminutos en una pequeña sonrisa, eso conmovió al medio demonio, su hija era la mujer más bella del mundo, y ¡tenía sus genes!, se comía los días para poder verla crecer, y ayudarle a ser toda una dama astuta, bella e inteligente.

_Dulces sueños mi princesita. _– se agacho dentro de la cuna y beso la mejilla de Soe con suavidad, la bebe solo se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo como si nada. –

Ya cumplida su labor de padre, el pelirrojo miro una última vez la habitación notando que habían algunas cosas sobre el cambiador de la niña, conocía lo ordenado de Hakkai así que esa ropa no debía estar allí, curioso miro lo que eran y casi se infarta al ver que se trataba de la ropa de recién nacida de Soe, recordaba muy bien las cosas que el castaño le tejió en medio de sus viajes, de las veces que se clavo sin querer las agujas de tejer que Hakkai dejaba olvidadas sobre algún sofá, su mente no le fallaba, esa ropa era de la niña.

_Los libros, la ropa de bebe…_ - Gojyo palideció en un segundo. –_ ¡HAKKAI ESTA ESPERANDO UN BEBE!_

_**Continuara…**_

Hay dios, pobre Gojyo, cree que el premiado es su esposito XD… ese lio será en grande, porque entre que uno tape al otro la cosa se complicara más aun, perdón la demora es que estaba muy ocupada con otras cositas pero ya estoy aquí!, millones de gracias por los reviews, nunca pensé que esta segunda parte fuera tan esperada, así que aquí se las traigo como prometí. Gracias!. Nos leemos prontito.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**De los labios de un inocente.**_

_**¡Urasai!**_

Goku había dejado su depresión esa mañana, la noticia del día anterior le había dado mucha vitalidad y reanimado su dolido corazón, estaba muy feliz sentado a la mesa con la familia en pleno, Hakkai preparaba el desayuno como costumbre mientras que Soe permanecía en una silla para bebes, balbuceaba de lo lindo mientras trataba de comer ella misma su papilla, del otro lado y con mirada de halcón, se encontraba Gojyo, la noche anterior no pudo dormir bien con sus sospechas así que hoy buscaría más pistas para no quedar en ridículo con su teoría.

_¿No vas a comer?_ – Hakkai miro algo curioso a su amante, Gojyo no había tocado nada de su desayuno. –

_¿Porque hiciste esto de desayunar?_ – señalo la torre de hot cake bañados en miel sobre la mesa y de los cuales Goku disfrutaba como una maquina devoradora. –

_Porque se me antojaron._ – sonrió como si nada con el sartén en mano y poniendo otro de aquellos sobre la torre que se acababa. –

_¿Se te antojaron?_ – el medio demonio trago grueso ante la frase. –

_¡Están muy ricos!_ – Coreo Goku con la boca llena a reventar de miel y masa –

Gojyo dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación y se puso de pie rumbo a donde estaba Hakkai cocinando, le sujeto suavemente de la cintura y deslizo sus manos por las caderas del mismo mientras el castaño seguía en lo suyo.

_Sabes… estas más gordito._ – beso el cuello de Hakkai con ternura. –

_¿Gor…gordito?_

_Si, y te vez lindo no importa que tengas un poquito de peso de mas…_

_Pe…pe…peso de más… -_ la mano de Hakkai apretó con fuerza el mango del sartén. –

_Pero igual te quiero, más bien me parece que deberi… AAAAAHHHHHH! _

Un sartenazo azoto la cara de Gojyo, este cayo de palmo a palmo sobre la mesa de la cocina tumbando todo excepto la torre de hot cake que Goku tomo presuroso para seguir comiéndosela como si nada.

_¡VUELVES A DECIR QUE ESTOY GORDO Y METERE ESTE SARTEN POR DONDE NO TE PEGA LA LUZ DEL SOL!_


	3. De los labios de un inocente

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capítulo 3**_

_**De los labios de un inocente.**_

los tibios rayos del sol se empezaron a filtrar entre las cortinas de la sala, se sentía tan cómodo allí acostado, nunca pensó que un sofá fuera tan mullido y suavecito a la vez, estaba medio dormido cuando sintió que algo se revolvió dentro de él, en un segundo dio un respingo hasta quedar sentado, un hilito de baba aun caía por la comisura de sus labios así que sorprendido lo quito con el reverso de su mano mirando impávido hacia todos lados, creyó que aquella sensación se la había causado Hakuryu posándose sobre su vientre mientras dormía.

_Fuiste tú._ – su rostro se suavizó un poco al descubrir quién le había despertado de su cómodo sueño. – _te mueves con fuerza allí dentro._

Sus labios se curvaron en una relajada y tierna sonrisa, aun sorprendido poso las palmas de sus manos sobre su vientre apenas redondeado, sintió de inmediato como aquel no nato dentro suyo se volvía a mover con mucho ímpetu y dándole a entender que estaba vivo y dentro de él.

_Mmm…. Eres fuerte como yo._ – sus mejillas se sonrojaron en un segundo._ – pero aun no nos hemos presentado bebe, yo soy Goku y soy tu… tu…._

Poso su dedo índice sobre su barbilla tratando de encontrar la palabra correcta a su estado y lo que era del bebe.

_¿Soy tu mama?_ – hablo bajito y dudando de ello, pero en un segundo volvió a sentir como el pequeño dentro de el respondía ante su voz con patadas. _– ¡si estás de acuerdo, entonces soy tu mama!_

_¿Con quién demonios hablas mono tonto_?- la voz de Gojyo le sobre salto al punto que ya estaba de pie sobre el sofá de la sala. –

_¡CON NADIE! _– grito realmente sonrojado. –

_Sinceramente no me importa si hablas dormido o si decides darle al loco hablando solo._

El pelirrojo camino con sigilo hasta donde estaba Goku para después sentarse en el sofá aun mirando a todos lados como esperando no ser descubierto.

_Oye Goku. – _paso su mano sobre el hombro del mono. –

_¿Qué? – _sintió un escalofrió recorrer su columna en un segundo, el medio demonio tenia cara de querer interrogarlo sobre algo. –

_Quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, he tenido una duda muy grande desde que estas aquí… _

_Eh…. Bueno… _- empezó a sudar copiosamente, sentía su corazón latir desbocado mientras el pelirrojo acorto la distancia más aún. –

_No me gusta tener que preguntarte directamente, sabes, no es mi estilo andar de chismoso pero en verdad necesito saber lo que sucede. _

_Lo que sucede con… _

_No hables muy fuerte, no quiero que Hakkai nos descubra en esto, se molestara por no preguntarle directamente a él. _– dio un suspiro de resignación. –

…_.. _– Goku solo pensaba a mil por hora en como mentirle a Gojyo, estaba seguro que este le preguntaría sobre su peso de más y las cosas que estaban pasando bajo su techo, tuvo ganas de decirle la verdad pero pronto recapacito al recordar las palabras de Hakkai, era mejor que nadie supiera de su condición aun, ni si quiera Gojyo. –

Las rojas orbes de Gojyo no dejaban de mirar a un nervioso Goku, el medio demonio sospechaba que algo le ocultaban y lo descubriría, todas esas pistas que le iba dejando su amante castaño tenían que tener un fin claro, el anunciarle que serían padres otra vez, pero se negaba a preguntar directamente por miedo a que Hakkai se enfadara o le recriminara su nuevo estado, así que, quien mejor que Goku para que le diera información fiable y libre de prejuicios o regaños.

_Quiero saber la verdad._ – hablo seriamente y apretando un poco más el hombro de Goku. –

_La… verdad… de…_ - tartamudeo incontables veces, esto era demasiado para el que no sabía guardar secretos con facilidad. –

_Habla, sé que Hakkai te tuvo que decir algo, tuvo que convencerte de que no dijeras nada, ¿o me equivoco?_

_Yo, pues algo así_. – bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota. – _me dijo que no te dijera nada… por miedo a que tú te molestaras._

_¡ES VERDAD!_ – dio un grito apoteósico al creer que la información de Goku era verdad para sus sospechas. –

_¿Es verdad que cosa?_ – Hakkai apareció de la nada recargando sus codos sobre el espaldar del sofá y con una sonrisa algo siniestra. –

_¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!_ – Goku y Gojyo se abrazaron del susto, Hakkai podía ser la persona más extraña del mundo cuando quería.-

El altercado quedo allí, pero luego de que Gojyo se fuera a trabajar la casa quedo nuevamente sola para el mono y Hakkai, el ambiente estaba tenso y muy pesado, Goku podía sentir la molestia del castaño, sabía que estaba enfadado por darle información a Gojyo sobre su condición, no estaba seguro si el pelirrojo comprendió o no sus palabras pero lo averiguaría en cualquier momento.

_Goku._ – Hakkai le hablo serio después de recoger la mesa donde hacia minutos habían desayunado. –

_Dime._ – bajo la mirada como cachorro regañado. –

_¿Me quieres acompañar al mercado? _– sonrió apaciblemente para él. –

_¡Claro!_

El calor le empezaba a molestar, apenas iniciaba su día y ya estaba harto del mismo, fumaba muy indignado mientras salía de una casa opulenta en el pueblo, sus dueños se empecinaron en llamarlo para que hiciera una "limpieza" espiritual, aun quejándose decidió ir ya que los dueños de aquel hogar le ofrecieron una buena paga o digámoslo de modo cortés, una ofrenda generosa por sus servicios de monje.

_Estúpidos pueblerinos ricachones…_ - encendió un segundo cigarrillo fuera de aquella enorme casa, al fin había culminado su labor de deshacerse de los espíritus del lugar. –

_¡Sanzo _– _sama!_ – una señora regordeta y con cara de felicidad le detuvo de su monologo.-

_Diga_. – ladeo su cabeza en pose fastidiada. –

_Tome_. – la mujer saco una bolsita color rojo de tamaño considerable. _– se me olvidaba darle esto también. _

_No necesito mas ofrendas_. – termino de acomodar aquel cigarrillo en sus labios y encenderlo. –

_Tómela, de verdad que estamos agradecidos por sus servicios en nuestro hogar_. – permaneció con la bolsa extendida hasta que el rubio se arto y decidió tomarla. –

_Que es esto_… - medio abrió la bolsa y miro su contenido arqueando una ceja de inmediato. –

_Era de mi hija menor, se la compramos en un viaje que hicimos hace muchos años y pues es muy valiosa monetaria y sentimentalmente._

_No necesito de una muñeca. _– trato de devolver la bolsa pero la mujer se negó. –

_Quédesela, estoy segura que en algún momento tendrá a quien dársela. _

El monje no tuvo tiempo de hablar, aquella dama regordeta se fue tan rápido como llego, al final Sanzo estaba caminando de regreso al templo con una inservible muñeca bajo su brazo, esperaba a encontrar alguna mocosa por el camino para deshacerse de ella, pero al no ver alguna niña en su retorno decidió alargar su regreso desviándose por el mercado, allí seguro que podría soltar su extraña ofrenda y verse libre de la muñeca.

En otra parte del mercado estaban Hakkai y Goku haciendo las compras de la semana, aun el mono estaba retraído por la salida, sus emociones encontradas relucían en esos sitios donde anduvo con Sanzo en un pasado, los recuerdos se agolpaban en su cabeza pero el trataba de espantarlos cual moscas, centrándose en cuidar de Soe que permanecía en sus brazos, o comiendo cuantas cosas acidas encontrara, sus antojos se centraban en ellas, una necesidad imperante por hincarle el diente a una naranja amarga, limones o toronjas, cualquier cosa que le hiciera apretar los labios y soltar lagrimitas era perfecta para él.

_Ya casi terminamos._ – Hakkai hecho en la cesta una bolsa llena de tomates rojos y brillantes. –

_Te ayudo con eso._ – trato de alzar la cesta pero el castaño no le dejo. –

_No debes cargar mucho peso, le hará daño al bebe_. – señalo con ternura el vientre oculto entre las ropas de Goku. –

_A veces se me olvida que está allí._ – sonrió tiernamente. –

_Solo quedan las manzanas._ – miro su lista de compras seriamente. –

_¡Yo las busco! – _dejo a Soe en brazos de su mama para poder ir más rápido. –

_Te espero aquí._

Hakkai le dejo ir sin preocupación, al menos dejaría que Goku se sintiera útil en su estadía indefinida, sabía que esas salidas le hacían bien al mono y a su condición, debía tomar aire fresco así que espero pacientemente junto al puesto de tomates y mirando como Goku se alejaba de el rumbo a un puesto de frutas.

_Que trasto más desagradable._ – Sanzo saco la muñeca de la bolsa para detallarla mejor. –

Era una muñeca de trapo común y corriente, vestida con un atuendo oriental, en las telas se podía ver la finura y el valor monetario de la misma, su cabeza estaba adornada de largos y finos cabellos rubios, parecían tan reales como los suyos, su nuevo interés en la muñeca no dejo que Sanzo mirara al frente, estaba absorto tocando los cabellos de la misma, se sentían muy suaves al tacto, entre tanta gente no noto como alguien venia corriendo en dirección contraria a la suya, en un segundo sintió como algo le empujaba haciéndole soltar la muñeca al suelo, la vista se le nublo gracias a un montón de manzanas que volaban por los aires como el confeti en carnaval, instintivamente sujeto por el brazo a la persona que lo choco.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviese para el monje, entre las manzanas que caían pudo ver un par de ojos dorados, aquellos raros e hipnotizantés ojos, sintió la piel cálida entre su mano, aquel ser que encontró en una montaña, el chiquillo pozo sin fondo con cachetes redondos como bollos de arroz.

_Sanzo…_ - Goku estaba petrificado, nunca imagino que con quien tropezaría por estar pendiente de regresar rápido era el monje, su antiguo sol, su todo y su nada. –

No supo que decir, las palabras se negaban a salir de sus labios, solo podía aferrar el brazo de Goku como si su vida dependiera de ello, ya las manzanas estaban en el suelo junto a la muñeca que le hizo perder el rumbo y no ver por dónde iba, sus ojos violetas detallaron aquella figura frente a él, tenía más de un mes sin verle, era como recuperar el aliento, era como beber del manantial más refrescante de un desierto, tantas sensaciones se acumulaban y el sin los labios para decirlas, su orgullo le sello la boca, su arrogancia lo hicieron soltar el brazo del mono apenas este se movió en busca de escape.

_¡Gomen!_ – ni si quiera pudo recoger las manzanas del suelo, sus pies le pedían que corriera a todo dar, escapar del ser que amaba por razones más fuertes que él, no deseaba que notara su estado, no quería que le preguntara nada, no podía perdonar aun la falta de atención y el desamor, aun no podía. –

Correr, escapar de el como un tierno cordero lo haría de un lobo, su pecho estaba ardiendo en emociones encontradas, se olvidó de Hakkai, de Soe, del mercado, de las manzanas regadas en el suelo y de todo, solo desapareció hasta perderse en las lejanías de aquel monto de personas, entre la gente y el mercado abarrotado. Se sintió tan pequeño, tan indefenso y solo, después de tanto correr se detuvo en las afueras del pueblo, conocía el camino muy bien y sin más que decir se sentó en una rama caída por el paso del tiempo, sujeto su pecho con fuerza tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido en la carrera, su corazón latía como si fuera a salirse del pecho, sentía que el tiempo se detuvo y no le dejo ir, en un segundo cuando pudo respirar mejor la sensación más hermosa del mundo llego hasta su alma, su bebe estaba moviéndose nuevamente con una fuerza abrumadora, con suavidad poso su mano derecha sobre su vientre y las lágrimas empezaron a bajar cual cascadas por sus mejillas, bañando su camisa y mojando el suelo seco bajo sus pies.

_Ese era tu papa._ – sollozaba descontrolado, sintiendo tantas cosas juntas. – _ese... ese es… _

En el templo la situación no era muy diferente, Sanzo había recogido algunas manzanas y la muñeca, no pudo si quiera correr tras Goku, era perder el tiempo y tampoco se dejó llevar por el sentimiento de pasión que ardía dentro suyo, lo único que pudo hacer fue regresar y sentarse en su cama, soltó toda su carga en la misma y miro una y otra vez las manzanas y la muñeca, con suavidad se llevó la mano a su frente masajeándola frenéticamente como tratando de sacar alguna idea perdida de allí, en pocos segundos aquel llanto apagado que escuchaba todas las noches regreso, esta vez más fuerte que antes, taladrando sus oídos y haciéndole que se sintiera peor que antes, le dolía la cabeza cada vez que esa sensación salida de su interior le atormentaba, ¿porque justo cuando volvía a ver al mono?, ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿porque no en la noche con sus pesadillas?.

_Para de llorar por favor._ – enterró su cabeza entre sus manos, estaba cansado ya, su psique le estaba empezando a pasar factura de sus emociones reprimidas o en verdad se estaba volviendo loco. -

La tarde se fue, la noche empezó a hacerse dueña del firmamento, un cielo oscuro y plomizo se asomó como la misma noche cuando Goku acabo en las puertas del hogar de Hakkai y Gojyo, esa noche funesta e inolvidable. Con esos pensamientos el castaño estaba en la casa cocinando la cena, su mente volaba entre preocupaciones ya que Goku no regreso con el después de mandarlo a buscar las manzanas, estaba angustiado y le busco por medio pueblo con la ayuda de Hakuryu pero ahora que ya era de noche no podía salir solo, necesitaba de la ayuda de Gojyo, pero eso le obligaba a decirle algunas cosas que permanecían en secreto.

_Soe, mi niña_. – Hakkai se lavó las manos y se quitó el mandil con cuidado. –

_¡Mama!_ – la pequeña le sonrió emocionada al ver como el castaño se acercaba donde ella que estaba sentada en su silla alta. –

_Vamos a buscar a papa._ – saco a la niña de la silla y paso a buscarle un abrigo para la noche fría y lluviosa que se avecinaba. –

Tan rápido como pudo salió en el jeep hacia el bar de Gojyo, estaba del otro lado del pueblo y no era el sitio ideal para llevar a Soe pero que más podía hacer, necesitaba encontrar a Goku antes de que se hiciera más tarde. El sitio era un revuelo de risas, música a todo volumen y desmadre, era el bar más visitado del pueblo gracias a su dueño, el pelirrojo resulto más inteligente de lo imaginado para esos negocios, sabía lo que quería su clientela que en la mayoría eran mujeres, también se ocupaba de dejar felices a todos, haciendo una que otra cosita sirviendo tragos, atendiendo al público y dando algunas exhibiciones de sus destrezas con las cartas y con algo más que las bebidas.

_Llegamos._ – Hakkai freno de súbito frente a las puertas del bar, respiro hondo y se armó de valor para entrar, no le gustaba estar allí, era como algo que quería obviar y no recordar como su flamante amante se ganaba la vida. –

Hakuryu se posó sobre su hombro después de que el castaño bajo de él, daba algunos chillidos felices ya que la música y la bulla eran bien conocidas por él, Hakkai se apaño una sonrisa forzada y cargo a Soe con total solemnidad que cualquiera que le viera diría que la exhibía como un trofeo orgulloso.

Dentro, la música movida y el griterío de la gente le dieron la bienvenida, el lugar estaba a todo dar, el olor a cigarrillo, licor y las incontables damas vestidas con poca ropa no le asombraron para nada, era común en todo bar algo así, pero lo que miro Hakkai mas perturbado fue una de las "cosas" que Gojyo hacía para atraer clientela.

_¡KIIIIIAAAAAAAAA! ¡OTRA!, ¡OTRA!, ¡OTRA!_ – las mujeres cerca de la barra coreaban como chiquillas histéricas al ver a cierto pelirrojo parado sobre la barra y con un par de botellas en las manos. –

_Complaciendo peticiones._ – sonrió tipo galán y camino sensualmente de un lado a otro llenado las copas y vasos de las féminas alborotadas, a cada una le lanzaba un beso o alguna coquetería que las hacia sonrojar y pedir más. –

_OOOHHHH ¡GOJYO! _– una de las mujeres coloco su pequeño vasito de tequila entre sus pechos. _– ¡llénalo amor!_

_A tu servicio nena. _– se agacho lo suficiente para verter aquel liquido trasparente en el minúsculo vasito. –

_¡!AAAAAHHHHHH! _– la mujer grito extasiada al ver como el pelirrojo dejaba correr algo de licor fuera del vaso mojando sus pechos. –

_¡BAILE! ¡BAILE! _

Aquel grito de guerra altero a medio mundo, Hakkai que ya estaba con un tic nervios en el ojo, solo pudo moverse para evitar ser aplastado por la multitud de mujeres locas que se agolparon más aun cerca de la barra, en un segundo las luces titilaron y una musiquita provocadora fue la respuesta de aquella petición en masa, un sexy Gojyo tomo un sombrero de vaquero que le lanzo un de los ayudantes en la barra, se lo puso y arqueo las cejas con total lujuria mientras contoneaba sus caderas provocativamente, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y más féminas locas lanzaba el contenido de sus bebidas sobre el "bailarín", su camisa negra se mojó toda y en son malicioso empezó a abrirla botón por botón hasta que al final quedo con su pecho bronceado descubierto, mojado en alcohol y sudor, los gritos aumentaron y más de una saco un billetito para tratar de colocarlo en el cinturón del pelirrojo pero cuando su bailecito estaba en pleno apogeo el llanto de un bebe hizo que las personas miraran extrañadas hacia la entrada del bar.

_Diablos._ – Hakkai no quería llamar la atención pero tuvo a todos frente a él y más cuando Gojyo logro verlo, aquello era el acabose para él, no quería parecer celoso o rabioso por su trabajo. –

En un segundo Gojyo paro la música y bajo de la barra directo hacia Hakkai, todos miraban al castaño despectivamente, pensando cómo en se le ocurría meter a un bebe en ese lugar, esperando que el dueño le echara a patadas y las mujeres coreando que bailara más aún.

_¡SOEEEE MI PEQUEÑA PRINCESA!, ¡VINISTE A VER A PAPA!_ – grito como niño pequeño mientras le quitaba la bebe de los brazos a su amante. –

…. – medio bar cayo de lado al ver eso. –

_Errr… tenemos que hablar afuera._ – Hakkai le miro serio y conteniendo sus evidentes celos. –

_Antes de eso._ – medio vio a sus fans y paso a hacer algo que sería muy comentado después en el bar. –

Sin medir consecuencias aferro la cintura de Hakkai y junto sus labios con los de él, un beso fogoso y desesperado comenzó, sus labios salados y con sabor a nicotina y alcohol se deslizaron provocativamente por los del ojiverde, aquella lengua traviesa se abrió paso hasta invadir completamente su húmeda cavidad, degustando el sabor de Hakkai, su embriagante sabor que lo volvía loco, quería demostrarle que la pasión solo la encendía su cuerpo, todo el que le había enseñado a amar y a querer, que le había dado una hermosa hija y que ahora compartía la vida con él. el tiempo pareció eterno, su mano libre se deslizo desde su cintura hasta su nuca para afianzar el beso, las mujeres chillaron más aun, unas por molestia y otras por emoción, aquello era un espectáculo muy peculiar y más al notar que la bebe que Gojyo cargo era una copia exacta de él, las dudas de su procedencia corrieron como pólvora pero ya para cuando todos especulaban, Gojyo se separó del beso por falta de aire y con Hakkai perdido en las sensaciones sentidas no podía coordinar muy bien lo que pasaba.

_Hablemos afuera._ – tomo de la mano a Hakkai y lo saco del bar en un segundo. –

Después de recuperarse de ese beso, Hakkai le contó a Gojyo parte de lo sucedido, no le hablo del embarazo de Goku pero si le dijo que era importante encontrarlo antes de que el mono cometiera una locura por su estado anímico, pensó que Goku estaba bien y jamás imagino que desaparecería con solo una salida al pueblo.

_¿Y no sabes que pudo hacerlo irse?_ – Gojyo permanecía en el asiento del copiloto con Soe en sus brazos, estaban recorriendo todos los caminos verdes cerca del pueblo. –

_No lo sé, trato de pensar que sucedió para que desapareciera así._

_¿Y si regreso con Sanzo?_

_No lo hará, ahora más que nunca no lo hará._ – sentencio seriamente. –

¿_Y esa seguridad?_ – miro intrigado a su amante. –

_Solo confía en mi… pero, si pudo conseguirse con Sanzo en el mercado._

_Diablos, si se consiguió con él y se pelearon de nuevo Goku pueda que este mas deprimido que antes y eso no me gusta nada. _– su molestia crecía más y más hacia el monje, sentía que era un irresponsable y egoísta con Goku. –

El sonido otra vez, la oscuridad consumiéndose su alma, sus pesadillas en carne viva, el túnel más oscuro que haya visto en su vida, sus pies húmedos y la sensación de estar caminando sobre algo rasposo y helado, nuevamente en ese mundo extraño que su mente creo, o eso deseaba creer, se aferraba a la idea de que era una pesadilla y no un alguien, un algo que te atrapa con cadenas de tristeza y te hace posar la cabeza en el suelo y ser sumiso aunque sea una vez en su vida. Sabía que estaba dormido, esa peculiar condición humana que nos hace reconocer nuestra inconciencia en una pesadilla, deseaba por todo el mundo despertar pero el camino que transitaba se achicaba cada vez más, con cada paso solo sentía como las paredes se estrechaban y su andar se reducía a simples pisadas cuidadosas y difíciles, en todo ese camino lo único seguro era el llanto inclemente, dolido y tan real que podía estar seguro que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o en su defecto al final de ese oscuro túnel.

_Esto no tiene fin, no sé porque demonios estoy aquí metido otra vez, ¿Qué me quiere decir? – _se detuvo por primera vez, siempre andaba pero esta vez sintió la necesidad de parar y voltear atrás._ – ¿qué es eso?_

Sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la penumbra notaron de inmediato una pequeña y débil luz, estaba a su espalda y si caminaba un poco seguro llegaría a ella, primera vez que decidía devolverse en sus pasos y no seguir adelante. Respiro profundamente mientras regresaba, noto de inmediato que el camino se abría más y más, que era el extraño resultado contrario al que experimentaba cuando seguía adelante.

_Alguien está allí._ – noto una pequeña figura luminosa acurrucada en una esquina del túnel, podía apreciar su forma humana y si no se equivocaba parecía la de un infante. – _¿Goku?_

Ese simple nombre salió de sus labios sin pensarlo si quiera, se detuvo a escasos pasos de la figura, sin duda tenía que ser un niño, sus gimoteos se escuchaban tan claros y tristes, ¿pero que hacia un niño en sus pesadillas?.

_Deja de llorar._ – hablo algo entrecortado, sentía que esa entidad estaba con sus ojos en él, no le identificaba forma completa pero era evidente que le miraba. –

La figura extendió su mano y se aferró a la túnica del monje como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo, Sanzo sintió el tirón acompañado de una cálida esencia que le rodeo, era cálido, dulce pero a la vez muy entristecida, no pudo hablar, su boca solo se abrió impresionada al escuchar algo de los labios de aquel ser, fue una simple palabra que hizo que Sanzo abriera los ojos con soberana impresión.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, el cielo totalmente oculto entre nubarrones era mezquino para dejar ver a las estrellas, el bosque repleto de ruidos de las ranas felices por la lluvia y el de los grillos acompañaban cual orquesta a un ensimismado Goku, este permaneció largas horas sentado a la orilla del rio, estuvo pensando una y otra vez sobre su relación con Sanzo, sobre su bebe y sobre muchas cosas más, no supo cómo el tiempo se le fue y ahora dejaba que la lluvia empapara su cuerpo como buscando liberarlo del dolor que sentía, estaba en una encrucijada , de esas que te pone la vida en los momentos menos esperados y que te hace revaluar el camino que has recorrido.

No muy lejos de allí estaban Hakkai y Gojyo recorriendo las cercanías del rio, ya no tenían a donde más ir ni a quien preguntar sobre el mono, la suave lluvia mojaba todo a su paso y hacía difícil el recorrido de Hakuryu, el barro y lo dificultosa de la vía no ayudaban mucho al dueto de demonios.

_Esto es una pérdida de tiempo Hakkai._ – Gojyo abrigo mejor a la bebe entre sus ropas, no deseaba que la niña se enfermara por esa salida nocturna. -

_No lo es, piensa en ese bebe que no tiene la culpa de nada… _

_¿Que bebe?_ – pregunto con asombro por las palabras del castaño. –

_Eh…._ – sonrió nervioso, se le había escapado un detalle enorme, Gojyo no sabía nada del estado de Goku. _– ¡HAY ALGUIEN ADELANTE!_

Hakkai freno en seco casi sobre la figura que estaba caminando a orillas de la carretera y muy cerca del rio, ambos hombres notaron de inmediato quien era cuando la luz de los faros del jeep lo alumbraron.

_¿MALDITO IDIOTA, QUE HACES AQUÍ?_ – Gojyo dejo a la bebe en brazos de Hakkai y se bajó del vehículo de un salto –

_Está hacia allí._ – esa fue la respuesta que dio el mojado y lleno de barro Genjo Sanzo. –

_¿Cómo sabes que lo estamos buscando? _– Hakkai se bajó también del jeep para frenar a su amante, Gojyo le tenía unas ganas enormes de matarlo. –

_Solo lo sé._ – se adentró entre el espeso bosque y guiado como por algo que no supieron explicar Gojyo y Hakkai. –

La lluvia paro un poco y dejo que el rubio caminara más rápido hacia su destino, después de unos metros descubrió un claro donde las luciérnagas estaban en su apogeo, las pequeñas lucecitas revoloteaban con suavidad mientras el murmullo del rio le traía recuerdos, entre esos pensamientos logro divisar a alguien, era Goku sin duda alguna, estaba de pie frente a la orilla del rio, prácticamente rodeado de luciérnagas y con un halo de misticismo que parecía de otro mundo.

….. – Goku logro verlo, era Sanzo, estaba todo sucio de barro, mojado y con el rostro lleno de serenidad, una expresión qué pocas veces le logro sacar en sus años juntos. –

_¡Sanzo!_ – Gojyo corrió lo más que pudo llamando al monje, estaban siguiéndole los pasos hasta que Hakkai le jalo de la mano y le hizo detenerse y dejar que las cosas sucedieran como debían ser. –

_Solo esperemos Gojyo._ – sonrió tranquilamente al ver como el dueto se reunía después de más de un mes sin verse. –

Goku no sabía si irse, rechazarlo, llorar, golpearlo o correr a sus brazos, tenía muchas cosas en mente y ninguna como primera opción, sus manos estaban sobre su vientre instintivamente protegiendo su valiosa carga, sintió ganas de decirle algo pero se contuvo al ver como Sanzo caminaba hasta él y sin más se arrodillo a sus pies quedando con el rostro al nivel de su estómago, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al sentir las manos del monje sobre su vientre, era lo último que imagino que haría el rubio con él, trago grueso y quiso alejarlo pero ya todo estaba decidido en este camino.

_Ya puedes dejar de llorar, regrese en mis pasos por ti._ – reclino su frente de aquel vientre, sintiendo otra vez la calidez del chico, su respiración algo acelerada y su evidente asombro por las palabras de Sanzo para con su hijo. –

_**Continuara…**_

¡KIIAAAAAAAAAAA!, QUE MONADA!, ¡AL FIN PAPI SANZO SABE DE SU BEBE!, errr…. Perdón la demora mortal que tuve, es que me fui de vacas y pues en la playita no hay donde escribir, hoy fue que pude hacerlo con todo el gusto del mundo, feliz nuevamente por estar aquí y dejarle un capitulo que a mi parecer fue muy bueno XD…. Pronto sabrán como Sanzo se enteró y algunos líos mas para que Goku pueda irse con el otra vez. ¡Nos leemos!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**5 reglas para despertar la pasión**_

_**¡Urasai!**_

Las miradas no se hacían esperar, Gojyo entro al bar nuevamente para dejar un encargado por el resto de la noche, estaba preocupado por la desaparición de Goku y su mente no le daba para notar como las mujeres y clientela regular de su bar le miraban a él y a Hakkai que aun permanecía fuera del bar con Soe.

_Nos vemos lindas._ – se despidió de todas las féminas presentes pero un trio de ellas se le pegaron a los talones del pelirrojo cuando salió. –

_¡Gojyo!_ – una de las chicas se le guindo del brazo sin prestar atención a cierto castaño que estaba sentado en el jeep viendo todo. –

_Debo irme._ – trato de ser cortés con la mujer pero ahora eran dos las que se guindaba de cada brazo evitando que subiera al vehículo. –

_Pero Gojyo…_ _¿que fue eso que dijiste hace un rato, esa niña es tu hija?_ – una de las mujeres le pregunto sin rodeos y mirando nada bien a Soe en brazos de Hakkai. –

_Es mi pequeña princesita_… - miro como bobo a la bebe que le devolvió la sonrisa con un gorgoteo feliz. –

_Aaaaaahhhh…_ - el trio suspiro tiernamente ante la escena. –

_Mi sentido pésame por la muerte de tu mujer. _– la más atrevida le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al pelirrojo. –

_¿Muerte? _– subió al jeep confundido por las palabras de la chica. –

_Señoritas… _- siseo Hakkai con soberana malicia interrumpiendo a las tres féminas. –_ yo soy la madre de esa niña. _

…_.. _– el trio de féminas se miraron entre si y después se echaron a reír como locas.-

_Hakkai déjalo así._ – Gojyo noto como su amante empezaba a adquirir ese aspecto espeluznante que nadie desea ver. –

_Saben algo, no crean si quieren… pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que este hombre estará en mi cama esta noche y no en la de alguna de ustedes… _- sin pena alguna manoseo cierta parte importante en la anatomía del medio demonio. –

_¡HAKKAI! _– Gojyo grito con la cara tan roja como su cabello mientras el castaño arranco el auto y lleno de humo a las tres perplejas mujeres. –

_Vuelves a bailar así en el bar y la próxima vez no te lo acariciare si no que lo arrancare de una con mis manos._ – sonrió como si nada hubiese pasado. – _¿entendiste?_

_Si…_ - estaba pálido y con sus manos sobre sus pobres partes amenazadas. -


	4. 5 reglas para despertar la pasión

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capítulo 4**_

_**5 reglas para despertar la pasión**_

La oscuridad era realmente fastidiosa, se sentía incomodo recostado en aquel lugar, el frio de la noche se colaba entre las mantas delgadas que si quiera le cubrían medio cuerpo dejando sus piernas y pies fuera del calor necesario para dormir en paz, sintió ganas de levantarse y solucionar su incomoda cama pero apenas su espalda se despego del colchón sintió como una mano tibia y firme le sujeto del hombro haciéndole volver a acostarse.

_Explícame de nuevo todo_ – su voz fue un murmullo molesto en aquella oscuridad. –

_Solo será por esta noche._ – aquella mano le acaricio suavemente el hombro otra vez –

_Puedo entender que quieras que aquel par hable sobre su "problema", pero qué demonios tiene que ver eso con que… ¡ESTEMOS DURMIENDO EN LA SALA Y ELLOS EN NUESTRA HABITACION!_ – Gojyo alzo la voz indignado y con una venita latiendo en su frente de manera desproporcionada. –

_Despertaras a Soe._ – Hakkai le jalo de la camiseta hasta que el rostro de ambos se encontró en la oscuridad. – _sabes que no solo hablaran, Gojyo._

_Ya lo sé, por eso estoy indignado, los genes del monje egocéntrico estarán regados por toda mi cama._

_Para eso están las sabanas limpias_. – rozo sus labios por la mejilla del pelirrojo dejando ir su tibio aliento entre cada palabra que decía para calmar los ánimos. –

_¿Estás tratando de extorsionarme con sexo?_ – movió sus manos por todas las caderas de Hakkai. –

_Quizás._ – una risita tímida se apodero de él. – _quieres dejar de pensar en Goku y Sanzo… y ocuparte de desvestirme._

_Las sabanas las cambiaras tú._ – tomo las caderas de su amante haciendo que se subiera al sofá. –

_Es una promesa._ – se acomodo mejor en el sofá mientras veía como el medio demonio se quedaba en el suelo agachado frente a él. –

Aquel clandestino juego paso a ser el compas de una pasión de años, esa noche les toco dormir en unos futones en el suelo de su propia sala pero la rabia de Gojyo fue calmada con pasión, Hakkai sabía muy bien que la pareja que ocupaba su habitación necesitaba de tiempo y privacidad para conversar, no solo el hecho de que tantas cosas sucedían juntas, si no que ahora era el momento correcto para que el monje entendiera que Goku necesitaba atención y no solo de sus amigos, necesitaba del amor y del cariño que mal que bien le dio Sanzo en tantos años.

_Gojyo…_ - el castaño gimió por lo bajo al sentir como un par de manos se deslizaban por sus piernas y subían provocadoramente hasta su entrepierna, moviendo sus dedos como pequeñas serpientes, sintiendo como aquel hombre trataba de bajar el pantalón de su pijama junto a su ropa interior. –

_Silencio… todo lo que quieras decir hazlo con las manos._ – tomo aquellas extremidades entre las suyas para después depositarlas sobre sus hombros. –

_¿Me tientas a arañar tu espalda?_ – dejo ir un suspiro al sentir como Gojyo deslizaba la última barrera de ropa entre él y su humanidad. –

_Hazlo._ – bajo la cabeza para poder tomar aquel palpitante miembro entre sus labios, era realmente cálido y delirante, degustar el sabor embriagante de Hakkai, saber que todo aquello sucedía gracias a sus caricias. –

Sus dedos se deslizaron con saña sobre aquella espalda desnuda, sentía que debía clavar sus uñas con cada engullida que profundizaba el placer, la lengua húmeda deslizándose por su piel sensible, sintiendo como la pasión recorría sus bajos y calentaba su vientre como una caldera de agua hirviente. En un segundo arqueo su espalda al sentir como Gojyo no solo lamia si no que succionaba su extremidad con malicia, dejando ir bocanadas cálidas de su respiración y deslizando sus manos al mismo tiempo por entre sus muslos, buscando aquel lugar recóndito donde el placer se multiplica por mil.

_Sigue…_ - ordeno en un ahogado gemido que tapo a medias con su mano, estaba al borde del orgasmo, sentía que estallaría y así lo hizo segundos después de que el pelirrojo adentrara dos de sus dedos en su interior, aquel acto solo logro desestabilizarlo, arqueando su espalda como un gato y retorciéndose en brazos de su amante. –

_Escandaloso_. – el medio demonio le mascullo con morbo a su oído, verlo llegar al orgasmo fue más que excitante para él. –

_Tienes ganas de seguir sintiendo mi calor_. – deslizo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante para lograr besarlo con sus labios rojos e hinchados –

Bocas sedientas de placer, necesitadas de sentirse como siempre, necesitadas de calor, pasión y aquel sabor único de la lujuria desmedida, sus lenguas retorciéndose en un vaivén frenético al tiempo que sus manos y cuerpo se juntaban más aun, el calor de la piel sudorosa, con olor a sexo y deseo, en segundos ambos totalmente desnudos, listos para continuar con una entrega febril y necesitada. Pero en otra parte de esa casa las cosas no eran tan hermosas y excitantes, no muy lejos de ese par estaba otra pareja, sentados cada uno en una esquina de la cama, dándose la espalda sin mirarse si quiera, se sentían como divididos por un enorme e infranqueable muro de hielo.

Goku solo se sentía triste, no entendía como ahora estaba allí junto a Sanzo, el ser que le ignoro por más de un mes y le dijo que solo era una molestia, una carga y una responsabilidad que ahora valía por dos, llevaba un ser inocente dentro suyo y no estaba dispuesto a compartir la alegría con el monje, era su regalo, su único y feliz regalo que le dio la vida en alguna extraña razón.

_No vas a decir nada_. – Sanzo rompió el silencio sepulcral que inundaba la habitación. –

_No._ – se acurruco en su esquina esperando que su falta de interés hiciera desistir al rubio de hablar –

_Ni si quiera quieres saber cómo supe lo de…_ - un nudo algo extraño se hizo en su garganta, aun no podía llamarlo bebe, era extraño. –

_No me interesa._ – medio volteo hacia donde estaba Sanzo con su espalda recargada de la pared, como esperando que fuera a buscarlo y abrazarlo. –

_Pierdo mi tiempo aquí._ – saco un cigarrillo para encenderlo. –

_¡Ni te atrevas a fumar en presencia de mi bebe! _- se levanto de la cama furioso y arrebatándole el cigarrillo al monje de sus manos. _– Hakkai dice que eso les hace daño a las embarazadas. _

… - el rostro de Sanzo fue un poema a la incredulidad, se sentía estúpido de si quiera discutir con Goku sobre ese tema, por un lado tenía razón, pero por otro estaba en una situación ridículamente risible, ¿como no podía fumar más en presencia de Goku? –

_Es malo, así que no vuelvas a hacerlo. _– lanzo el cigarrillo al suelo para después pasar su mano por su vientre, aquello hizo que el joven se relajara un poco y dejara ir una pequeña sonrisa. – _tu papa no va a fumar delante nuestro, no te preocupes bebe. _

_Oh… dios. –_ el rubio tuvo que sentarse, ya estaba por tener un ataque de pánico, Goku estaba portándose como toda una mama gallina y lo que era peor, estaba hablando solo a un algo que aun ni ha nacido. –

_Estas pálido._ – con duda se acerco al monje y poso su mano sobre la frente de este_. – ¿te sientes mal?_

_¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? _– hundió su rostro entre sus manos, ya se había quebrado por completo ante la verdad. –

_No lo sé, pero es un regalo y es mío. – _dio dos pasos atrás alejándose de Sanzo._ – no quiero compartirlo contigo. _

_Goku. _– sus orbes violetas se abrieron en grande al ver como el mono protegía sin reparo a aquel no nato de él. –

_Solo te estorbaremos, seremos un peso más para ti y no estoy dispuesto a tolerar tus rabias conmigo o con mi bebe. _

_De vez en cuando hablas como todo un adulto racional, lástima que el tema que tocas sea una completa locura. _

_Es mi bebe._

Nadie sacaría a Goku de su terca decisión, solo quería cuidar y proteger a su hijo de su propio padre, creía que Sanzo solo se sentiría atado y con cargas de más, por más que le doliera era preferible alejarse de él, estaba decidido en su mente pero no en su corazón. El clima se tenso un poco más, otra vez Goku ponía distancia de por medio, veía a Sanzo con desdén, con miedo de que algo les hiciera, pero sus temores se volvieron más fuertes al ver como el monje se acercaba a él con rostro serio y hasta molesto.

_¡No me toques_!- trato de alejarse pero tras dar algunos pasos, una pared puso fin a su escape. –

_Cálmate, no te hare nada ti o a_… - sujeto con precariedad la mano de Goku mientras este jaloneaba desesperado por soltarse de él. –

_¡ALEJATE! _– trato de patalear pero en un segundo Sanzo estaba poniendo todo su peso contra él, sofocando sus movimientos y sin previo aviso depositando sus labios contra los suyos en un beso desesperado y que le robo el resto de sus fuerzas. -

Sintió algo salado, un liquido tibio que recorría su mejilla y paraba entre sus labios, sentía el calor del monje, su tosquedad y su fuerza, sus manos sujetando sus muñecas y evitando que se soltara de una vez por todas, sintió un nudo en el alma, un dolor en el pecho y un sentimiento que te hace querer gritar, miedo a lo que sucedía, a lo que pasaría después, solo podía luchar contra lo inevitable, sintiendo como su boca era invadida por la lengua voraz del rubio, dándose un banquete con su obligada sumisión, forzado al límite entre lagrimas y rebeldía.

_No comprendes…_ - hablo entrecortado después de culminar aquel robo exitoso de un beso a Goku. – _que te necesito._

_Sanzo._ – sus dorados ojos se abrieron como platos, aun llorando y llenos de impresión dejaron entre ver lo increíble que era esa simple frase viniendo de los labios de un hombre como ese. –

_No lo repetiré, solo necesito que todo sea como antes._ – reclino su cabeza contra el hombro de Goku, estaba suplicando a su modo por una segunda oportunidad. –

_No volverá a ser como antes. _

_Huir de mi no es la solución. _

_No huyo, solo que no quiero que nos lastimes otra vez._ – bajo la guardia un poco, estaba seguro que Sanzo estaba llorando sobre su hombro, podía sentir una extraña humedad que antes no estaba allí. –

_Lo escuche llorar, lo escuche claramente en mi cabeza una y otra vez por todo el tiempo que te fuiste, fue desagradable y…_ _triste._

_Me oías a mí. _

_A quien escuchaba era a…_ - con nerviosismo poso la palma de su mano sobre el vientre de Goku. –

_Esta triste como yo. _

_No lo sé, ya no lo oigo._ – mantuvo su cabeza escondida en el hombro del mono mientras hablaba. – _solo siento que debo estar contigo._

_Fuiste malo, no comprendiste mis deseos o necesidades, ¿Quién me asegura que no se repetirá eso con el bebe? _

_No soporto su llanto, no lo soporto porque me lastima al igual que el tuyo… _- al fin alzo su cabeza con suavidad, mirando directo a los ojos del mono, estaba dejando ver su alma por solo un instante en ese espacio y en ese momento. –

_¿Quieres al bebe_? – pregunto con duda, era una pregunta que deseaba hacerle a Sanzo y a la vez temía por ella. –

_Te quiero a ti_.

_¡Eso no responde mi pregunta_! – desvió la mirada enfadado. –

_Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me interesa, baka saru_.

Goku cerró sus ojos y dejo ir una pequeña mueca de protesta, no le conformaba la respuesta pero siendo Sanzo como es, tampoco esperaba una celebración con bombos y platillos por el bebe, su cabeza estaba algo mas despejada, sentía que podía hablar con más libertad y sintiendo menos miedo, el ver al monje con la guardia baja le agrado, podía manejar la situación así, creía que podían llegar a un sano acuerdo.

_Quizás puedas ver al bebe. _– se soltó del agarre de Sanzo. –

_¿Cómo es eso?_

_Me quedare aquí, no quiero estorbar en tu templo. _

_El espacio sobra para los dos. _

_No es así, en tu habitación no hay espacio para mí y menos para él. _– poso sus manos sobre su estomago. –

_Lo abra, podrás quedarte conmigo en mi habitación._ – mascullo derrotado, tendría que inventar una buena excusa en el templo y con los demás monjes. –

_Y… no me regañaras por la comida, tu hijo necesita comer bien._ – sonrió algo travieso ante ese comentario. –

_Todos moriremos de hambre para que tú comas…_

_¡Sanzo idiota! _– alzo las manos dispuesto a recriminar al monje pero fue apresado por el mismo suavemente._ – ¿qué tramas?_

_Ahora yo pondré mis condiciones, te quiero a ti ahora. _– sin pena alguna movió una de sus manos bajo la camisa del chico, tocando a placer aquel pecho tibio y que extraño por tanto tiempo, moviéndose como si estuviese sobre seda pura, tocando y rozando aquellas pequeñas protuberancias que alzaron vuelo al simple contacto. –

_Sanz…_ - no pudo seguir hablando, un corrientazo placentero recorrió su espalda, aquellas caricias eran varias veces más fuertes que antes, se sentía nublado de sensaciones placenteras que no esperaba dejar salir tan fácilmente. –

_Me extrañaste_. – sin pena alguna arrincono al mono contra la cama, haciéndole caer de espalda sobre la misma, estaba necesitado de calor, de cariño y de poder volver a tener aquel cuerpo bajo el. –

_No quiero, no podemos hacer na_.. – las palabras fueron robadas una vez más por su falta de aire, su boca prisionera de pasiones, de un beso lujurioso que recorrió sin límites su piel, saboreo su interior con tanta suavidad y divinura, al final, se dejo llevar también, extrañaba a Sanzo mas de lo que deseaba. –

No hubo más discusión, ambos estaban "reconciliando" las situaciones pasadas a su modo, Goku solo se dejo llevar por las emociones, por su descontrol total que ahora era su cuerpo y su corazón, sentía su piel arden en pasión, aquellas manos del monje recorriendo su vientre y subiendo hasta su pecho donde ya una lengua traviesa se desvivía lamiendo y succionando sus pezones, respirando entrecortado cada vez que Sanzo se rozaba descaradamente contra su naciente erección, moviendo su pelvis de modo malicioso, sintiendo a su vez que tan excitado estaba el rubio también.

_Dime que te gusta._ – susurro con suavidad al oído del mono mientras retiraba sus pantalones torpemente, sentía la prisa imperante de un ladrón clandestino, no era su casa, no era su cama pero si era su mono. –

_No…_ - gimió fuertemente al sentir como Sanzo le dejaba totalmente desnudo y pasaba sus manos por todo su ser, recorriéndolo una y otra vez hasta que sintió como su hombría era atrapada por el calor de una mano lujuriosa que empezó un vaivén delirante con él. –

_Te aseguro que lo dirás_… - beso la frente de Goku mientras se ubicaba mejor entre sus piernas, aun moviendo su mano por aquel palpitante miembro que no dejaba de volverle loco, tan deseable que pronto también se deshizo de sus pantalones para acariciar ambas extremidades a la vez. –

Su rostro rojo pasión, sus mejillas bañadas en un sudor perlado y delicado que no dejaba de recorrerle, se sentía en el paraíso, verle gemir así, con su boca entreabierta como pidiendo por mas, era un suplicio deseado, se sentía que debía darle más que caricias, que hacía falta completar aquel acto con pasión desmedida como habían aprendido los dos en el pasado. Dos de sus dedos pasaron a estar dentro de la boca de Goku, la impresión no le amilano al empezar a succionar aquellos dígitos, sabía a donde iban a parar después así que se dedico a lamerlos y lubricarlos ante la mirada deseosa del rubio monje.

_¡GOJYO!_ – aquel grito apoteósico no descontrolo a la pareja, lógico que escucharan aquello si estaban en la casa de uno de los mencionados. –

_Nos oirán…_ - susurro Goku algo avergonzado al notar que los ruidos de cierto dúo llegaba hasta ellos también. –

_Que nos oigan… no solo el kappa pervertido sabe hacer las cosas…_ - sin previo aviso tomo las rodillas de Goku separándolas para introducir aquellos dedos que antes estuvieron en la boca del mismo. – _grita más fuerte que el…_

_¡SANZO!_ – su garganta no dio para mas, sintió aquella intromisión llegando al fondo de su alma, tocándole donde el placer es la cúspide de todo, acariciando y moviéndose de tal manera que olvido todo y se dejo llevar, ya para qué hacer silencio, no había lógicas en la pasión de nadie en esa casa. –

Sus piernas estaban algo entumecidas pero no dejaba de sujetarse a la cintura de su pelirrojo, sintiendo como le penetraba con cada estocada, moviendo sus caderas al compas que impartía el medio demonio, su boca besando su cuellos sudoroso, succionado una y otra vez y marcando su territorio con incontables marcas rojas y mordidas amorosas, Gojyo solo delimitaba su terreno, placentero terreno que se dejaba hacer lo que fuera, empujando con saña dentro de aquel estrecho espacio, sintiendo como le apretaba cada vez que movía sus caderas hacia él, sus labios susurrándole que siguiera, que no parara hasta que los gemidos ahogados eran una canción malévola que le dormía como el canto de una sirena, entre el placer logro oír al mono, también gritando como su amante, aquello fue como un insulto a su hogar.

_En... mi casa solo una persona gime así…._ – empujo más aun dentro de un extasiado Hakkai. – _¿o no?_

_No competimos…_ - logro articular aquella frase a duras penas, estaba por llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo como Gojyo le penetraba mas y mas como buscando un punto especifico, el sitio donde todo explota a placer. –

_Solo gime para mí._ – soltó una de sus manos y la dirigió al miembro del castaño, le daría la ultima y mas magistral gama de caricias para acabar aquel acto y marcar su superioridad. –

Un poco más, solo un poco mas y estaría en el paraíso, el cuerpo de Sanzo sobre él, moviéndose de manera desesperada, solo podía ver su rostro sudoroso y sonrojado mientras le embestía, sus piernas sobre los hombros del rubio le permitían estar cómodo, a pesar de todo noto que Sanzo no estaba poniendo todo su peso sobre él, cuidaba que su vientre estuviese libre de todo aquel compendio de pasiones, así que solo cerro sus ojos y se dejo llevar, era lo que deseaba, gemir para él, acompañarle en esa danza lujuriosa que llaman sexo, una y otra vez, sintiendo como aquel cuerpo cálido entraba y salía de el, estremeciendo su ser, haciendo que sus piernas temblaran con cada segundo hasta que ya no pudo mas, con el calor en su bajo vientre, un cosquilleo demencial le indico que llegaría, así que el rubio imprimió más fuerza en las embestidas, deseaba llegar junto a él, un beso ahogado fue su última caricia al sentir como Goku se deshacía sobre su vientre y le causaba la excitación mas grande logrando que también llegara dentro de su amante, dando las ultimas estocadas agónicas del placer, escuchando como grito su nombre, como rompió el silencio que segundos atrás cubría el sonido de otra pareja, la competencia había acabado y no sabían muy bien quien había ganado pero ya para que, ambos obtuvieron lo que querían, el placer de escuchar a sus amantes gemir para ellos, gracias a ellos.

Un sol radiante les daba la bienvenida al nuevo día, la mesa estaba servida para cuatro personas, el olor a café caliente recién hecho llevo a más de uno directo a la mesa, pan tostado, jugo de naranja, un plato adornado con rodajas de jamón y algunos huevos fritos, el desayuno perfecto para reponer energías después de una noche así. Hakkai estaba muy sonriente terminando de preparar la mesa mientras Gojyo permanecía sentado leyendo el periódico y tomando un poco de café, ambos solos ya que Soe no había despertado aun y tampoco la pareja de recién reconciliados salían de la habitación.

_No te parece que exageramos anoche. _– hablo el castaño algo sonrojado por su locura. –

_Baaa… para nada, en mi casa solo yo tengo el derecho de armar jaleo._ – bajo el periódico para mirar a Hakkai. – _te sientan bien esas marcas._

_No podre salir sin cubrir mi cuello por un mes…_ - se llevo la mano al sitio donde se veían dos buenos morenotes amorosos. –

_Ese territorio fue conquistado por ¡Sha Gojyo_! – dio una gran risotada ante su comentario. –

_Buenos días_. – la voz de alguien interrumpió la alegría del pelirrojo que pronto dejo el periódico y se puso de pie serio para recibir a su invitado. –

_¿quién diablos te dio permiso anoche para cargarte al mono y hacer tanto escándalo?_

_Nadie, yo hago con mi "mono" lo que se me antoje. _– tomo una taza de café que estaba sobre la mesa. –

_¡MALDITO MONJE PERVERTIDO! _

_Gojyo, cálmate. – _Hakkai le sujeto del brazo para hacerlo sentarse de nuevo en su silla. –

_Además, yo debería quejarme por los dueños de casa, no dejaban hacer nada con sus ruidos. – _Sanzo miro con malicia a Hakkai. –

_Errr…. – _el castaño se le subieron los colores al rostro por un segundo._ – ¿dónde está Goku?_

_Durmiendo, quedo tan agotado por lo de anoche, pero veo que ustedes no… _- aquel comentario salió de pura mala intención por parte de Sanzo. –

_Siempre me levanto temprano, debo atender a una hija pequeña… _- se movió hacia la sala por un momento y regreso donde el monje con algo en sus manos. –_ eso me recuerda Sanzo._

_¿Qué? _– miro la bolsa que traía Hakkai entre manos. –

_Debemos poner algunas condiciones para que te puedas llevar a Goku de aquí. _

_¿Qué demonios dices? _

_Te enseñaremos a ser un padre responsable. _– Gojyo se puso de pie junto a su amante, esbozaba una sonrisa realmente siniestra, muy parecida a la de Hakkai. –

_Te presento a el pequeño Sanzo junior._ - En un segundo Hakkai le había puesto en los brazos un muñeco de trapo con cabellos rubios y una cara de pocos amigos. –

_**Continuara…**_

JA JA JA JA JA… hay dios, me he reído con ese final y también estoy como que liberada, necesitaba hacer un lemon y vaya que me di el gusto por partida doble, hasta pervertida me sentí con ese lemon, ambos compitiendo por quien gemía mas ju ju ju. Olviden eso, perdón la demoraaaaa tan horrible por mi capitulo ToT. Lo sé, es culpa mía y que se puede hacer cuando uno no puede controlar el tiempo para escribir, discúlpenme otra vez amigas pero ahora si seguimos con esto, esperen que lo seguireeee!

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Lecciones de vida o muerte**_

_**¡URASAI!**_

Quería recordar mejor, ¿en que instante los roles cambiaron?, todo por culpa de la maldita mala suerte en el juego de piedra, papel o tijeras. Con resignación miro su mano derecha y susurro en silencio unas cuantas malas palabras para sí mismo.

_¡Para la próxima será tijeras y no papel!_ – suspiro quedamente y miro su castigo. –

_Date prisa Gojyo._ – Hakkai entro de sorpresa en la habitación de ambos, estaba recogiendo la ropa sucia para lavar. –

_No me apresures, esto es algo muy serio y que debías hacer tu._ – se enguanto las manos con un par de fundas de almohada. –

_Solo quita las sabanas._ – miro de reojo como Gojyo tomaba una punta de la sabana de su cama usada por el monje y Goku en una noche de pasión desenfrenada y reconciliación. –

_¡ESTA MOJADA!.. ¡PERO QUE ASCO!.. ¡MATARE AL MONJE SEXOPATA!_

_¡GOJYO!_ – el castaño solo pudo ver como el rostro de su amante se movía en una gama de expresiones que empezaron con enojo, pasaron a rabia, se movieron al asco y terminaron con un color azuloso en sus mejillas. –

_El baño…._ – salió corriendo rumbo al mismo con claras ganas de devolver el desayuno. –

_Debí dejarlo ganar._ – Hakkai sonrió resignado. -


	5. Lecciones de vida o muerte

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Lecciones de vida o muerte**_

Sentirse ridículo no estaba incluido en sus intenciones de regresar al templo con Goku, esperaba que después de aquella reconciliación y de calmar los ánimos, todo seria sencillo y fácil, una despedida sin complicación y listo, pero nada le salvaría de las garras de aquel dúo de desquiciados demonios, sus ojos afilados contra su alma, su mente y cuerpo siendo trastornados y torturados sin saciedad por un bien, según ellos, para él, solo era una pesadilla mas incluida en el camino a su nueva paternidad.

_¡Así no se hace!_ – Gojyo le dio un empujón de mala gana para tomar el puesto que ocupaba Sanzo frente al cambiador de su hija. –

_¡ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ!_ – trato de desenfundar su pistola pero recordó que Hakkai se la había pedido "amablemente" para evitar que se armara algún lio mientras duraba su aprendizaje. –

_Mi hija no es un peluche, sus manos y piernas son de verdad y si la tratas con brusquedad se lastimara. _– rezongo Gojyo disgustado y poniendo en su lugar la ropa de una pobre Soe que servía de muñeco de prácticas para Sanzo. – _¿Por qué no siguen practicando con el Sanzo junior, Hakkai?_

_Porque sufrió un accidente en el intento de alimentarlo… _- el pobre ojiverde recordó como Sanzo descabezo al muñeco al presionar mucho un biberón contra su cabecita rellena de algodón. –

_Sanzo matara a nuestro bebe_… - la vocecita de Goku se escucho en el fondo de la habitación donde estaba acurrucado y con el descabezado muñeco entre sus brazos. –

_¡YO NO MATARE AL MOCOSO! _– grito colérico y agarrando entre sus manos lo primero que vio encima del cambiador de Soe. –

Entre su coraje lanzo al piso el objeto que era una botella llena de talco, aquel polvo salió disparado del interior del envase y causo una nube blanquecina que dejo ciegos a más de uno en un rato.

_Eres un caso perdido._ – Hakkai trataba de limpiar el suelo con trapeador en mano. –

_No sabía que eso era talco._ – el rubio se defendió como pudo de la acusación. –

_Mira monje sin instintos paternales… Goku está al borde de la depresión por todo lo malo que has hecho hoy, prácticamente mataste al muñeco de trapo, casi lastimas a mi hija y dejaste todo un compendio de desastre a tu paso, te conviene acomodar esos modales o Goku no pondrá un pie fuera de esta casa._

El pelirrojo pocas veces se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero ahora hablaba con una frialdad enorme, sentía que debía cuidar de Goku y de ese pequeño ser inocente que parecía tener un padre sin ánimos de aprender nada constructivo, como deseaba poder dejar ir al mono, pero no quería tener algún cargo de conciencia después si el bebe o Goku acababan lastimados. Por su parte Sanzo aun era renuente a dejarse ayudar, creía que podía hacer todo a su modo brusco y sin cuidados, era el típico hombre que no necesita de consejos o ayudas porque cree saberse todas mas una, que equivocado estaba, ser padres en una experiencia que puede hacerte descubrir cosas nuevas cada día y nunca estarás preparado para ello por mas libros que hayas leído antes o después.

_Tiro la toalla por hoy._ – Hakkai suspiro quedamente junto a su amante. – _mejor vete a trabajar Gojyo._

_Tienes razón, no hay poder humano que haga reaccionar a Sanzo. _– froto su sienes con aburrimiento. – _pensare en algo cuando regrese del bar._

_Muy bien. _

Gojyo se retiro a media tarde con la clara idea de que nada cambiaría en el rato que se iba, por otra parte Hakkai culmino sus labores y decidió salir de la casa acompañado de alguien más, por su parte Sanzo se quedo dormido en el sofá mientras leía el periódico, moría del aburrimiento y más aun que todavía no tenía el "permiso" de llevarse a su mono a casa.

_¿Está bien que salgamos sin decirle nada? –_ un Goku algo dudoso se escabullo fuera del hogar seguido de Hakkai. –

_No me lo preguntes en ese tono, quiero confiar en mi idea y mejor apresuremos el paso, no deseo verme tentado en volver por esa puerta._ – bajo la cabeza preocupado, su última idea para ayudar a Sanzo equivalía a poner en riesgo lo más importante para él. –

_¿Podemos ir por fideos fritos? _– el rostro de Goku se ilumino más que nunca. –

_Si, vamos a comprar algo de comer. _

El dueto desapareció rumbo al pueblo también, la pequeña casa quedo casi solitaria y silenciosa, se escuchaba el zumbido de la respiración del rubio cada cierto tiempo, nada le interrumpiría aquella siesta de media tarde si no hubiese sido por el llanto de un bebe que conocía bien y que coló en sus oídos como taladros.

_Hakkai aun no sabe silenciar a la mocosa._ – rezongó entre sueños tratando de mejorar su postura pero la sensación de tener algo pegado encima de la cabezo lo hizo llevar su mano derecha al sitio. – _¿qué demonios?_

Sobre la cabeza del rubio había una nota doblada delicadamente y que no se desprendió de el fácilmente gracias al adhesivo que traía el condenado papel tras él. Pensando que era una broma de Gojyo, arrugo la nota y la lanzo tras el sofá, volvió a acurrucarse para seguir durmiendo pero el llanto de Soe no paro, más bien se incremento en forma desproporcionada.

_¡HAKKAI!, ¡HAS QUE LA MOCOSA SE CALLE!_ – grito colérico pero nadie respondió a sus protestas. –

Indignado por la falta de respeto a su sueño, se puso de pie y salió directo a la habitación de la niña, abrió de un sopetón la puerta listo para descargar un compendio de insultos pero solo encontró a una desconsolada pelirroja llorando dentro de su cuna. Incrédulo por su descubrimiento arqueo una ceja acercándose donde Soe, miro a la niña sentadita en la cuna jipando de tanto llorar y aferrada a una mantita algo vieja.

_Perfecto…_ - hablo para sí y se dio media vuelta en sus pasos sin más. – _voy por tu ma…_

No culmino la frase, nunca pudo ver a Hakkai como un ser maternal aunque lo fuera a todas luces con la bebe, el denominativo de "madre" no colaba muy bien entre sus ideas, pensando aun en ello se dio a la tarea de buscar al perdido castaño por la casa, se dio cuenta muy tarde que todos habían salido o mejor dicho huido de la casa por alguna extraña razón que incluía el dejar a una llorona pelirroja abandonada, ni si quiera Goku estaba en la habitación donde lo dejo.

_¡QUE DIABLOS ESTAN TRAMANDO!_ – corrió nuevamente a la habitación de Soe y miro a la niña con detenimiento, en un segundo noto que sobre la cuna había otra notita doblada como la que él se quito de la cabeza, ahora con mas curiosidad tomo el papel y lo abrió para leer su contenido. –

La nota contaba de poca información, pero si le hizo ver a Sanzo lo predecible que podía ser él en momentos de tensión. La notita decía lo siguiente:

"_**si lees esta nota quiere decir que obviaste la anterior y la tiraste al suelo, por favor Sanzo saca a Soe de la cuna y ve a leer la nota que deje en tu cabeza. Atentamente Hakkai. "**_

_¡ATENTAMENTE MIS "#$%#&&$!, COMO DIABLOS ME DEJAS A TU HIJA!_ – grito colérico y arrugando la notita, paso siguiente volvió a obviar a Soe llorando en la cuna y salió en busca del papel que lanzo al suelo. –

Para ese instante su paciencia brillaba por su ausencia, tenía una vena latiendo en su frente y tomo la nota tirada en el suelo de mala gana, la desarrugo y desdoblo para luego leerla tan interesado como en la anterior.

"_**Gracias por recogerla del suelo, ahora quiero que sepas que he tomado la decisión de ayudarte o mejor dicho, ayudar a Goku con su estado, quiero que estés preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de ser padres, que no es sencillo pero también es tan gratificante como te darás cuenta en el paso del tiempo que compartirás con Soe, no te molestes o enfades por dejártela, solo velo como un favor a cumplir, ruego que aprendas rápido y tomes mis consejos de buena fe, te servirán de mucho, ahora Sanzo, diviértete con Soe y te pido encarecidamente que la saques de la cuna, debe estar despierta para cuando leas esta nota. Atentamente Hakkai. **_

_**Postdata: Gojyo y yo te asesinaremos lentamente si a Soe le pasa algo. "**_

_Me las pagaran cuando regresen…_ - volvió picadillo la nota entre sus manos, aquel despertar con la mocosa no se lo espero nunca. –

Primero que nada, Sanzo regreso en sus pasos hasta la habitación y miro que la pequeña pelirroja seguía sollozando en la cuna con sus mejillas rojas y bañadas en lágrimas, se veía realmente irritada por su despertar sin Hakkai o Gojyo. El rubio la miro unas cuantas veces dudoso hasta que metió las manos en la cuna y la alzo manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre ambos, la bebe dejo de llorar un poco y paso a mirar a Sanzo con análisis, parecía curiosa por aquel hombre mal encarado que la cargaba como si ella llevara alguna enfermedad virulenta y contagiosa.

_¿Ahora qué hago?_ – miro intrigado a Soe hasta que descubrió una nota pegada del pañal de la bebe. – _Hakkai resulto más controlador de lo que imagine._

Aun con Soe en brazos, la alzo un poco para ver lo que tenía la nota escrita, en ella solo Hakkai ponía _**"por favor cámbiame"**_, Sanzo abrió la boca incrédulo, el jamás había tocado tanto a un bebe y menos aun cambiarlo, no sabía cómo hacerlo y tampoco conocía donde estaban las cosas que debía utilizar.

_Si he estado entre la vida y la muerte un millón de veces, no creo que sea tan difícil quitarte ese apestoso pañal._ – sonrió con ironía, nadie humillaría al grandioso Genjyo Sanzo, ni si quiera un pañal mal oliente –

Una cosa es la teoría y otra la práctica, muy valientemente con Soe entre sus brazos y todavía dejando las distancias la llevo al cambiador donde habían practicado horas antes, recordaba un poco de lo que Gojyo intentaba enseñarle y que él no quiso aprender, miro las botellas de diferentes líquidos dentro, algunos ganchitos para sujetar los pañales de tela y un grupo de blancos y bien suavecitos pañales. Como primer punto debía quitar el pañal notoriamente mojado y limpiar la zona afectada, un reto único y que conlleva un rango de dificulta cuando el bebe es de aquellos que les fascina escapar de las manos de sus madres en el proceso, y Soe era uno de ellos.

_Quédate quieta mocosa del demonio…_ - había logrado quitarle el pañal a la niña pero su batalla nueva era tratar de ponerle uno nuevo sin lastimarla o lastimarse el. -

La bebe se retorica, giraba sobre su barriguita hasta acabar de espaldas a Sanzo justo cuando este estaba por poner el ganchito que cerraba el pañal, el filoso objeto acababa enterrado en el dedo gordo del rubio y eso le hacía dar algunos insultos en tono bajo ya que aunque no lo crean, le parecía imprudente decir groserías a viva voz y menos después de que Soe empezaba a llorar cuando el blasfemo las 3 primeras veces que se pincho el dedo.

La batalla acabo con Sanzo lleno de talco, un dedo más piqueteado que un alfiletero y un pañal mal puesto que parecía más un turbante atado a la cintura de Soe.

_Acabo la guerra._ – suspiro aliviado y mirando a la niña que estaba succionado con fuerza su dedito pulgar, parecía querer sacar algo del mismo con desesperación, aquel acto solo le recordó cuando tan solo era una recién nacida en brazos del castaño. – _en mala hora tienes hambre mocosa infernal._

Alzo a la niña en brazos y esta vez si no la alejo de él, confiaba en sus habilidades como cambiador de pañales, camino con ella hasta la cocina tratando de ubicar alguna nota que le diera luces de que darle de comer, esperaba que Hakkai fuera tan metódico como lo había sido las veces anteriores. Rebusco entre las alacenas, la mesa de la cocina, los gabinetes y nada encontró, estaba perdiendo la paciencia ya que Soe comenzó a llorar nuevamente reclamando sus alimentos.

_Que podrías comer…_– miro de reojo a la niña que estaba acurrucada contra el sollozando y jalando de su túnica. – _lloras demasiado para mi gusto._

Estaba por salir corriendo con la niña en busca de Hakkai pero sus ojos se posaron en una pequeña olla sobre la estufa que tenía una infaltable notita del castaño, emocionado Sanzo destapo la olla y miro una especie de crema color amarillo claro con un olor dulzón, eso era comida para bebes sin duda alguna, ya que sabía que era comida, ahora debía dársela a Soe.

_Como te la comerás…_ - rebusco un poco entre los gabinetes y saco una cuchara algo grande para la boca de la pequeña, como todo padre inexperto no le prestó atención a ello y agarro la olla completa y se sentó en una silla con la niña sobre una de sus piernas y la cuchara en su mano libre. –

Mientras Sanzo hace de niñera a tiempo parcial, en otra parte de la ciudad estaban Hakkai y Goku dando algunas vueltas, ya habían comprado las cosas para una suculenta cena de "despedida" para el mono y Sanzo, bueno, si es que este pasaba la prueba de fuego con Soe, el castaño pensaba y pensaba sobre su pobre bebe y las cosas que estaría haciendo el rubio con ella, desde el fondo de su corazón deseaba que todo saliera como él quería, que la niña le diera una buena lección de vida y humildad al monje.

_Soe estará bien._ – Goku le interrumpió sus pensamientos al ver como Hakkai parecía contrariado y pensativo. –

_Espero que sí._ – sonrió amablemente y mirando como el chico acariciaba su pequeño vientre. – _tú te ves muy seguro de todo._

_Lo estoy, porque te vi hacer muchas cosas con la bebe desde que nació, se que hare y que no hare con el mío. _– bajo la mirada llena de ternura hacia su vientre. – _¡y más le vale a Sanzo aprender porque no le ayudare! _

_Je je je, Goku serás un buen ejemplo para Sanzo. _– poso su mano sobre el hombro del joven. –

_Pero…_ _aun me da miedo volver al templo._

_¿Porque?_

_Por los otros monjes, notaran mi estado y harán preguntas, son muy crueles cuando quieren. – _recordaba las muchas veces como los oía chismear de él y su relación con el rubio. –

_Créeme Goku, Sanzo pondrá una enorme muralla entre su privacidad contigo y los demás habitantes del templo. _

_Eso espero, quiero… quiero volver a dormir en la misma cama con él, recordar cómo es verlo despertar por las mañanas así sea enojado. _– sonrió divertido ante sus recuerdos del tiempo en que viajaban hacia el oeste. –

_Entonces díselo, esa puede ser una condición mas para tu regreso con él._

_Ya se lo dije, el dice que las cosas cambiaran de aquí en adelante._

_De eso no tengas dudas Goku, tu condición hace que todo cambie con el simple pasar de los días_. – Hakkai sabía muy bien que tanta verdad había en esas palabras. –

Entre esas conversaciones el dueto regreso al hogar, Hakkai espera recibir a su hija tal cual la dejo dormida, pero cuando al fin entraron a la casa, sus ideas no estaba muy cercanas a su realidad. Un olor algo desagradable invadió sus narices, después de aquel recibimiento notaron que la túnica de Sanzo estaba tirada a mitad del suelo en la sala y parecía haber recibido un baño total de papilla para bebes, manchones por todos lados solo dejaban la evidencia de una guerra campal para que Soe comiera, no muy lejos de la túnica, hallaron los pantalones del monje también tirados a la buena de dios, pero estos no estaban manchados de papilla si no de otra sustancia de color chocolate y que era la causante del hedor en la casa.

_Sanzo no aprendió a sujetar los pañales…_ - Hakkai renegó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza, eso era un arte y no una simplicidad, una sola abertura y los accidentes se daban. –

_Entonces debe andar desnudo por aquí_… - Goku se rasco la barbilla pensativo por el estado del monje después de esa batalla. –

_Fue un error dejarlos solos. _– apresuro el paso hacia la habitación de su hija, cuando entro solo pudo quedarse callado contemplando la escena, sobre la mecedora que el usaba para alimentar a Soe estaba el monje envuelto en una evidente sabana de cama, con los cabellos despeinados y llenos de papilla seca, un rostro cansado y entre sus brazos dormía la pequeña pelirroja también sucia de pies a cabezas y chupando su dedito, tan relajada y ajena al desastre que reinaba. – _al menos esta viva._

… - Goku se mordió el labio al ver la escena, un sentimiento enorme se apodero de su corazón, era un calor que le llenaba de infinita ternura ligada a una sensación aliviadora, como si le hubiesen quitado un lastre enorme a su pecho, quizás Sanzo podría cuidar de su hijo y no morir en el intento. –

_Voy a limpiar afuera, déjalos dormir._ – el castaño salió de la habitación dejando a Goku parado en la entrada mirando aun la escena. –

Con paso suave, el mono entro y camino hasta quedar cerca del monje, sonrió levemente y bajo su cabeza para poder mirarle mejor, era increíble que estuviese allí tan cómodo, sumiso y relajado, no parecía su Sanzo, el monje enojón y gritón que todo resolvía a balazos, este Sanzo era más suave, menos arisco y muy tierno a su parecer.

_Creo que puedo confiar en ti esta vez._ – susurro esa palabra al tiempo que depositaba un tibio beso en la frente del monje. –

_¡POR DIOS!_ - el grito de Hakkai que entraba a la cocina sobresalto al mono en un segundo. –

_Bueno… quizás no al 100 por ciento._ – Goku suspiro por lo bajo resignado. –

_**Continuara…**_

Ji ji ji… perdón la tardanza, es que entre una cosa y otra pues no lo había seguido es que también estoy escribiendo para la sección de Naruto con un fic nuevo, también mpreg, yo y mi pasión loca, bueno, debo decirles que este capítulo me costó un poco pero salió al fin!, ahora veremos a Sanzo y Goku como futuros padres, todo el lio de esconder una enorme pancita en un templo y como lograr que ambos compartan sus vidas en una misma habitación.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Un rinconcito para amar.**_

_**¡URASAI ¡**_

Gojyo estaba disfrutando en grande jugando en la cama con su hija, se revolcaba por ella como un perrito faldero divirtiendo en grande a Soe, la pequeña le daba sus alegres risas hasta que empezó a balbucear como solía hacerlo, dando algunas palabras claras como papá o mamá, eso enorgullecía al medio demonio.

_¡Papá!_ – Soe le señalo con su dedito índice mientras miraba a su progenitor –

_¡Así es princesita… soy papá!_ – la alzo en brazos para depositar un beso en su cabecita pelirroja, pero cuando escucho el balbuceo de Soe como intentando decir algo mas lo sobresalto. –

_¡HAKKAI!_ – Gojyo le grito enfurecido por lo que escucho de los labios de su hija. –

_¿Porque gritas?_ – asomo su cabeza curioso ante la llamada de su amante. –

_Tenemos un problema._

_¿De qué tipo?_

_¡Tu hija acaba de maldecir!_

_Estas… seguro… de que dijo eso. _

_Lo escuche tan claro como el agua, ¿me puedes decir de donde pudo aprender eso?_

_Quizás escuchaste mal Gojyo._ – rio por lo bajo pero sabía muy bien de quien su inteligente hija había aprendido aquella palabra. – _ya regreso, voy a darle a Sanzo algo que se me olvido… - sus ojos se volvieron maliciosos al salir de la habitación. - _


	6. un rinconcito para amar

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capítulo 6**_

_**Un rinconcito para amar.**_

El retornar al templo no fue tarea fácil, sus miedos aun estabas enclaustrados dentro de su corazón, Goku sentía que no había quien le mirara aprobatoriamente, tampoco podía exigir nada ni a Sanzo ni a nadie, el estar otra vez dentro de ese lugar fue decisión suya y solo suya. No podía eludir las miradas de curiosidad, su cuerpo cambiaba muy rápido y luego de más de un mes ausente no falto el asombro de los monjes para con el apenas piso el lugar.

- _Sanzo... _- hablo contrariado luego de levantarse esa mañana como si nada hubiese cambiado desde que se fue -_ quiero hablar contigo. _

- _dime. _- ni si quiera levanto la cabeza de los manuscritos que leía sobre su escritorio -

- ¿_cuándo vas a cumplir tu promesa? _

-_ Goku, no comencemos la discusión, ya está claro que organizare el templo totalmente para que podamos estar solos, ahora, no me atormentes con eso._

-_ ¿!cuando!? _- sin importarle los papeles de Sanzo, se sentó sobre el escritorio encarando al rubio como otras veces en esa semana -

-_ baja del escritorio. _

_- no, quiero una fecha para mudarnos, dormimos incómodos tu hijo y yo. - _acaricio su pequeño vientre con ternura -

-_ que tanto espacio ocupa el mocoso... _- centro su vista en el vientre de Goku, le dio curiosidad tocarlo pero se contuvo con un carraspeo incomodo -_ mañana. _

- ¿_mañana? -_ abrió sus orbes doradas enorme -

-_ no lo repetiré, mañana empezare a reubicar todo, así que no molestes y ve hacer algo útil quieres. _

-_ gracias Sanzo, el bebe te lo agradece también, esta pateando muy feliz. _- sonrió enorme, bajo del escritorio y salió de la oficina del monje complacido porque cumpliría su promesa.-

- _Baka saru... y _- soltó la pluma con que escribía para reclinar su cabeza en la palma de su mano, su mente comenzó a volar respecto al bebe, lo que volvía tan feliz a Goku y que el todavía no lograba conectarse física o emocionalmente a él, salvo por el incidente en la noche que lo consiguió junto al rio, un no sé que lo guio hasta allí, le atribuyo la acción a su hijo no nato, tenía una fuerza espiritual abrumadora, como la de Goku cuando lo llamo una tras otra vez encerrado en la cueva.

Muy temprano a la mañana siguiente Goku despertó con los ruidos provenientes de afuera de su habitación, sin prisas se tallo los ojos y salió medio adormilado al patio central del templo. Sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que encontró, había cientos de artilugios y mobiliario esparcido hasta donde podía ver, los estudiantes del templo se paseaban presurosos con maderas y herramientas sobre sus hombros, no había duda de que Sanzo cumplió su palabra de empezar.

Camino esquivando el ir y venir de los monjes, los objetos y también curioso por encontrarse con su querido Sanzo, no tuvo muchas dificultades en verlo parado junto a unos maderos, estaba cortándolos cuando fue interrumpido.

Goku sintió un cosquilleo en la boca de su estomago, el rubio lucia como pocas veces le pareció, cargaba puesto sus infalibles jeans desgastados sin nada mas encima, el sudor perlaba todo su torso blanco y tonificado por el esfuerzo de años, sus cabellos rubios jugaban con la brisa de verano, hondeándose una tras otra. Goku se mordió los labios al ver como aquel hombre despedía hormonas por donde lo mirara, la necesidad de acercarse y besarlo lo asalto a mala hora, el lugar estaba lleno de monjes, necesitado de un poco de cariño se le ocurrió la brillante idea de seducir al rubio de algún otro modo, recordó lo que tanto le decía Hakkai, que su cuerpo se sentiría extraño en muchas ocasiones y está verdaderamente era una de esas veces, un calor endemoniado se apoderaba de él a cada segundo mientras más miraba a su sol.

- ¡_Goku! -_ Sanzo logro verlo parado a unos metros de el divagando en sus pensamientos -

- _eh... _- se sobresalto de inmediato al ser nombrado -

- ¿_qué haces allí parado?, ven ayudarme con esto._

_- sí. _

sin esperan más se ubico frente al monje como le había pedido, sujetando el extremo contrario de los gruesos maderos que cortaba Sanzo, Goku otra vez fue sofocado por la imagen del rubio sudoroso, su torso firme, su boca entreabierta dejando escapar pequeño sonidos por el esfuerzo que realizaba. Su bajo vientre comenzó a incomodarle, algo lo estaba volviendo loco, la urgencia ya no era por un beso, ahora quería todo del grandioso Genjyo Sanzo.

- _Sa...Sanzo... _- tartamudeo nervioso y sonrojado -

- _mmmm..._ - no dijo más nada, estaba muy concentrado en cortar -

-_ necesito que me acompañes allí-_ su dedo se extendió señalando la vieja casita de almacenaje donde Sanzo escondió a Goku en el pasado. -

-_ ¿qué hay allí?_ - sentencio sin interés en el asunto, pensaba que Goku podía ir por si solo a cualquier lado -

- ¡_solo acompáñame! _- grito hecho una furia, tomo el brazo de Sanzo y prácticamente lo arrastro dentro de viejo lugar-

-_ ¡¿qué demonios te pasa mono tonto?! Tengo cosas más imp..._

los gritos de protesta del rubio fueron acallados por un fogoso beso de Goku, sin pena alguna se abalanzó encima de su sol cayendo ambos sobre algunos sacos de harina por el polvillo blanquecino que se levanto luego de ello, el beso demandante fue algo que no vio venir Sanzo, sentía el peso de Goku sobre su cuerpo, lo cálido y obviamente excitado que estaba, sintió como el menor recorrió su cuerpo como buscando algo importante, y eso era el botón de sus jeans, torpemente manoseo una y otra vez hasta que la frustración lo hizo soltar un bufido de inconformidad dando fin además al beso robado.

Sanzo quedo estupefacto al ver a su mono mejor cuando la película de polvo blanco se disipo, Goku lucia muy sonrojado, jadeante y con su cuerpo a todo el límite de lo posible, por un segundo creyó que se trataba de una ilusión pero el sentimiento apremiante de liberar a su pequeño mono de su sufrimiento lo trajo a la realidad, Goku estaba por alguna extraña y provocativa razón muy excitado, las hormonas lo estaban controlando sobre la lógica de la situación en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-_ ¡házmelo Sanzo... házmelo ya! _- gimió con angustia sujetando el rostro del rubio entra sus manos -

-_ no te quejes después. _- sonrió de medio lado con malicia, esto se había vuelto un trabajo extra para esa mañana radiante. -

- _solo quiero sentirte, tu calor, tus besos, quiero que me quieras. _- estrecho su cuerpo contra el rubio monje -

- _mono tonto. _- lo separo un poco de él para volver a besarlo, con lujuria desatada, libre de prejuicios y otros pensamientos -

- _algo aquí dentro quema... me quema y quiere que tu estés conmigo, sentir todo de ti._ - aun jadeante se trepo sobre las caderas del rubio en busca de solucionar su necesidad -

- ¿_que estas intentando? _- Sanzo se hizo el inocente por un segundo, quería saber hasta qué punto Goku dominaría la situación -

- ¡_que me hagas tuyo! _- sin nada de pena al fin pudo conseguir desabrochar los jeans de su sol, estaba tembloroso, apenado, pero la excitación sobrepasaba a los demás sentimientos -

Sin vergüenza aparente metió sus manos entre el jean y la ropa interior, manoseo una y otra vez la evidente erección del monje, suavemente, con sus dedos toqueteo a su antojo para luego bajar el rostro hasta aquella extremidad, sus orbes doradas miraron a Sanzo un segundo, necesitaba de su aprobación, y la obtuvo del modo tosco marca Sanzo, este le sujeto de los cabellos suavemente y lo dirigió hasta que Goku tuvo entre sus tibios labios aquel miembro.

Sanzo dio un suspiro de satisfacción, era la primera vez que Goku hacia algo así, sus movimientos fueron torpes al inicio, dudosos y hasta casi lo mordió, pero todo era una lujuriosa experiencia, ver a su tierno monito en ese plan lo encendía de modos insospechados. Entre las engullidas tomo del brazo a Goku haciendo que girara sus caderas hacia él, el menor obedeció y siguió en su trabajo al tiempo que sentía como las manos de Sanzo le despojaban de sus ropas de la cintura para abajo, ambos sabiendo lo bueno que era no tenían la necesidad de hablar, bastaba sentir las acciones de uno en el otro.

las manos del rubio comenzaron a recorrer todo el torso bronceado de Goku, entre movimientos sensuales atrapo uno de sus pezones, deslizando sus dedos por él, moviéndolos circularmente, sintiendo que su mono gemía una tras otra mientras seguía acariciando su miembro, la otra mano de Sanzo viajo a su boca, introdujo dos de sus dedos lubricándolos bien, después de ello siguió con su labor en el pecho de Goku y paso sus dígitos húmedos hacia la entrepierna del mono, instintivamente este se abrió mas para él, estaba a cuatro patas y sus piernas se separaron lo suficiente para dejarlo hacer su trabajo.

-_ sigue... no te detengas Bakasaru._ - mascullo extasiado al límite mientras llevaba sus dedos a la entrada del mono -

- ¡_Sanzo! _- gimió otra vez al sentir la nueva caricia -

Podía sentirlo, un calor invasivo, divino y malicioso recorriendo sus bajos y entrepierna, su rubio monje estaba adentrándose con las caricias, sintiendo aquellos dos dígitos moviéndose dentro y fuera, estuvo a punto de claudicar en sus engullidas al miembro del monje por lo que sentía, su respiración pesada y vibrante le complicaba la labor, sus brazos y piernas temblaban descontrolados hasta que Sanzo movió su mano hasta la barbilla del mono deteniéndole.

- _no sigas. _- como pudo se giro dándole espacio a Goku para ubicarse en donde estaba el -

- _sigue... _- se dejo hacer sin quejas, sintiendo como su sol le tomaba de las caderas alzándolas para ubicarse bien, su cuerpo tembló al sentir el agarre fuerte y la nueva intromisión del necesitado miembro del monje en su interior -_ aaahhhh..._

- _gime mas. _- sonrió malicioso al tiempo que aceleraba su intromisión forzada en aquel estrecho lugar, cálido y confortable -

Ambos jadeando por lo bajo, acostumbrándose a estar unidos hasta que el mismo Goku enrosco sus piernas a la cintura de Sanzo, el contacto supero las expectativas, podía sentirlo en todo su esplendor, comenzando a moverse dentro y fuera, su cálido ser palpitando dentro suyo, susurrándole lascivamente al oído lo divino que era sentirlo al penetrarlo, lo cálido, fuerte y excitante de su interior.

Entre besos y gemidos disimulados por el ambiente ambos siguieron en su pasión desbocada, Goku estaba al límite de lo posible, necesitaba llegar, dar fin a su sufrimiento sexual, con fuerzas se abrazo al cuerpo sudoroso del monje, pidiéndole como mejor podía que acabara dentro suyo, que lo hiciera llegar al paraíso.

Sanzo asintió con suavidad, su rostro perlado de sudor y sonrojado imprimió más ímpetu en las embestidas, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo frenético del deseo sentido, su calor y el de su mono quedo al descubierto cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo con muy poca diferencia. Goku cayo letárgico sobre los costales de harina y sobre el Sanzo aun trataba de recobrar el aliento, ambos felices y silenciosos hasta que un inesperado movimiento hizo que el monje abriera desorbitadamente sus ojos en una pose puramente incrédula.

-_ ¿le sentiste? _- Goku sonrió divertido, el bebe había pateado fuertemente su vientre, tanto que hasta Sanzo lo percibió -

- ¿_se movió? _

-_ sí, seguro lo despertamos. _- un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas -

Con mucho cuidado, mas del que tuvo momentos antes, Sanzo se acomodo mejor y movió su mano derecha sobre el vientre de Goku, tímidamente y dudando, armándose de valor hasta que al fin lo hizo, poso su mano completamente extendida sobre su hijo.

-_ vamos bebe, tu papá te quiere sentir como hace un momento. _- Goku le hablo en un tono sereno y dulce al tiempo que también sujetaba la mano del monje -

-_ ... _- pudo sentirlo, en verdad el bebe respondió a la petición de Goku, como si le comprendiera perfectamente -

- _gracias bebe._ - sonrió enternecido -

- ¿_siempre te hace caso?_ - su cerebro trataba de asimilar la experiencia, buscándole lógicas al asunto -

- _casi siempre... _- con dificulta se levanto de los sacos - _creo que me comunico con ella por los sueños_ - acaricio su vientre suavemente -

- ¿_ella? _

_- creo que es niña, lo soñé hace unos días y me gusta la idea. _

- _detén la emoción, no le vas a dar genero hasta que nazca, ¡acaso quieres causarle una crisis de identidad baka saru!_ - Sanzo mascullo ofendido, hasta debía admitir que se le comenzaba a colar en la mente la idea de un niño -

- _es un ella. -_ inflo los cachetes molesto -

- _es un... es un bebe hasta que nazca y veamos su sexo, del resto no te hagas ideas extrañas de niñas._

-_ lo pensare. _- tomo sus ropas para vestirse y salió del pequeño galpón primero que Sanzo, debían guardar al menos un poco las apariencias, después podrían discutir mejor lo del sexo del bebe -

Ese día Sanzo dejaría su escepticismo respecto a los milagros de la vida, el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba llevaba vida, llena y efervescente vida. Su mano pudo sentirlo claramente, la piel tibia y tensa del vientre de Goku se sacudió, no una ni dos veces, fueron varias patadas que le decían "aquí estoy". la furtiva escapada culmino y Sanzo regreso a sus labores con un sabor dulzón en el corazón, sintiéndose responsable de muchas cosas más, trabajando duro por darle un "nidito de amor" a Goku, un sitio para ellos dos, mejor dicho, para ellos tres, porque en unos cuantos meses serian tres los habitantes del templo.

Apenas culminara la nueva habitación, Sanzo tenía como siguiente punto ver qué tipo de pretextos o inventos se buscaría para los restantes monjes y estudiantes. No era extraño que ya las miradas antes inquisidoras sobre el mono aumentaran y se trasformaran en curiosas y mal intencionadas.

Su segunda decisión fue tomarse un tiempo para visitar a la Sanbutsushi, prácticamente eran sus superiores debiéndose a sus órdenes y reglas, estaba claro que la condición de Goku seria descubierta por ellos tarde o temprano, quería evitar que la misma diosa de la misericordia fuera muy capaz de lanzar la "noticia" antes que él.

Pero los planes de Sanzo fueron interrumpidos a la semana de remodelación, faltando muy poco para concluir la habitación, el piso y las paredes estaban culminados, solo la decoración interna les traía una acalorada discusión entre su mono y el.

- ¡_me niego! _- Goku se quedo cruzado de brazos, estático en medio de la habitación como modo de protesta por lo que le decía Sanzo -

- _entiende mono, no puedo mandar a hacer otra habitación dentro de esta, ¡no seas caprichoso! _

_-no son caprichos... _- susurro con la mirada clavada en el suelo - _ella... necesita una habitación también._

- ¡_y sigues con lo de llamarle en femenino! _

-_ Hakkai dice que todo bebe necesita su espacio y Soe tiene una habitación muy linda, con juguetes y cortinas rosas, su cuna y muchas cosas mas..._

- _no puedo complacer esa petición por ahora_. - mascullo resentido, Goku tenía razón pero debía dar un paso a la vez -

- ¿_entonces no tendrá nada? _

_- si lo tendrá... pero debo resolver algunos asuntos antes de llenar este lugar de cosas._

- ¿_y qué harás? _

_- no preguntes tanto y limítate a escoger donde ira nuestra cama._

_- ¿dijiste... nuestra cama? _- sus ojitos se iluminaron al escuchar aquella frase tan deseada -

-_ si _

_- ¡sugoi ¡,! Tendremos una cama para los dos! _- intento dar algunos saltos pero el rubio lo sujeto del brazo bruscamente -

-_ ¿acaso no recuerdas tu estado?, deja de balancearte como si nada, ¡llevas a mi hijo dentro de ti! _- ni el mismo se dio cuenta de lo reveladoramente emotiva que fue su frase -

Goku lo miro estupefacto, con ojos de loco, dirían algunos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve sonrojo recordando una y otra vez esa frase, "el llevaba a su hijo", sintió un orgullo infinito que lo hizo alzar el pecho y mirar directamente al monje.

-_ Sanzo... ¡te amo! -_ rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del nombrado, como lo invadía una sensación indescriptible de cariño por su sol, por lo que le dijo y como lo dijo -

- _olvida... el comentario. _- trato infructuosamente de soltarse de aquel abrazo -

- _escuchaste bebe, ¡tu papá nos ama! _- paso su atención al pequeño vientre que resaltaba entre sus ropas -

- _te tomas todo lo que digo a pecho _- rezongaba en voz baja, negándose a aceptar sus propios comentarios, definitivamente la paternidad lo iba a consumir lentamente y sin darse cuenta -

Finalmente después de dos largas y angustiosas semanas la habitación estaba oficialmente culminada, esa mañana tibia y radiante Sanzo se encontraba en su oficina sin pensar en la seriedad del acontecimiento por sí mismo, no resultaba muy diferente el cambiar de la soledad a la compañía, mejor dicho, ni imaginaba que tan distinto seria.

- _Goku esta mas grande..._ - detuvo su escritura para pensar en cuanto espacio tendría del lado de su cama, imaginando que con cinco meses ya su mono parecía que escondía bajo su camisa un pequeño barril lleno de frutas - _dormiré en el suelo..._

Agacho su cabeza cubierto de una increíble aura negra, no había pensado en la rápida e inminente "expansión" de Goku. Soltó la plumilla y paso a masajear su frente casi frenéticamente hasta que fue interrumpido por los llamados de Goku fuera del lugar.

- ¡_Sanzo! _

_-demonios... nunca dejara de ser tan escandaloso._

_- ¡hay visitas! _- Goku abrió de par en par las puertas de la oficina mostrando a sus invitados -

- _buenos días Sanzo - sama... -_ un risueño Gojyo asomo su cabeza en el lugar, y encima de sus hombros iba sentada Soe jaloneando de los dos mechones de cabello que siempre sobresalían en su cabellera -

- _el día mejoro. _- Sanzo masajeo su frente con más ahínco aun -

- _espero no estemos interrumpiendo tu trabajo._ - Hakkai entro seguido de Goku. -

- ¡_viste Sanzo!, vinieron a celebrar que terminaron nuestra habitación._

- _Goku. _- alzo sus orbes violetas de un modo letal contra su inocente monito -

- _veo que se llevan bien. _- el castaño formo una sonrisa algo perpleja -

- ¿_qué diablos hacen aquí?_

- ¿_acaso tenemos que pedir una cita para ver al mono? -_ Gojyo arrastro a Goku hacia él en una evidente muestra de cariño -

Hakkai respiro profundo y pasó a tomar asiento frente a Sanzo, su visita no era mera camaradería como evidentemente percibió Sanzo al verlos entrar.

_- habla Hakkai. _

_- ya Goku llego a los 5 meses... y me he estado haciendo unas cuantas preguntas interesantes, por eso me atreví a venir aquí hoy._

_- ¿qué pregunta? _

_- ¿ya los habitantes del templo saben que Goku está gestando al hijo del monje de más alto rango de toda china?_

- ¿_por qué plantear la pregunta de ese modo? _- el rubio siseo con molestia, Hakkai era experto en encontrar los puntos débiles de los demás y exponerlos brutalmente -

- _suponiendo que ya los saben, ¿han discutido sobre la llegada del bebe?, ¿donde será?, ¿quién lo hará? _

- _llegara cuando tenga que llegar y será donde deba ser._

_- ¿cómo me ocurrió a mi? _- sentencio malicioso ya que sabía muy bien lo terriblemente difícil y molesto que fue para el monje ayudarlo aquella vez en las montañas -

- _imagine esa pregunta... la vi venir desde hace tiempo Hakkai, por eso haremos algo sencillo... _- los labios de Sanzo se curvaron en una sonrisa pretenciosa - _tu harás lo que yo hice por ti. _

_- ¡óyeme monje aprovechado!_ - Gojyo interrumpió la discusión golpeando el escritorio del rubio _- ¡Hakkai no te debe nada!_

- _cálmate Gojyo, alteras a Soe... _- alzo la vista a la bebe que estaba con un enorme puchero a punto de llorar -

- ... - gruño por lo bajo alejándose del dúo -

- _como te dije, tu harás lo que sabes hacer, ya pasaste por eso, no hay mas respuestas que tu._

_- difiero de tu punto Sanzo, yo no estoy calificado para atender un parto, no sé nada de ellos salvo lo leído y mi experiencia personal está llena de recuerdos distorsionados por el dolor del momento, tu al final hiciste más que yo._

Recordó siempre que alguien tuvo que limpiar a Soe, cortar su cordón umbilical, deshacerse de la placenta que expulso, limpiarlo y cuidar de los dos hasta que Gojyo regresara de la montaña, y todo eso sin duda alguna lo hizo Sanzo. Nunca se atrevió a preguntarle, era una verdad entre líneas que ambos respetaron por pudor y privacidad mutua.

- _te quitas meritos Hakkai, además, tú descubriste el estado de Goku... -_ Sanzo se reclino en su silla sintiéndose dueño de la situación -

- _Hakkai... -_ Goku lo llamo con pena -_ ¿no vas a ayudarme con la bebe? _

_- yo... _

-_ claro que ayudaremos, Hakkai, el padre irresponsable y hasta yo también._ - Gojyo le restregó la cabellera con cariño, sentía una fuerte empatía y la sensación de proteger al mono y su carga, igual a como Goku lo hizo con Hakkai cuando viajaban al oeste -

- _Gojyo tiene razón, vamos a ayudarte siempre Goku. –_ el castaño le sonrió con ternura al mono -

- _tú mismo resolviste el dilema Hakkai, cuando sea el momento vendrás aquí y listo. _

Sanzo se levanto de su silla sintiéndose ganador, un lio menos que resolver en la vida de él y Goku.

- ¿_y los monjes? _- Hakkai detuvo la felicidad de Sanzo con la pregunta -

- _aun no lo saben._

- _creo que ya es hora de que lo sepan. _- miro lo realmente redondo que estaba Goku, para cinco meses su cuerpo pequeño y delgado no ocultaría muy bien el embarazo -

_-ese tema... no es de su interés._ - sentencio tajantemente -

- _yo no soy quien para obligarte a dar la noticia, pero es mejor evitar tragos amargos con Goku._

Sanzo hablaría lo necesario con sus superiores, la Sanbutsushi eran los únicos interesados en el suceso, mas nadie estaba en potestad de señalarlo y más aun al saber que el estado de Goku fue invento de una diosa. Al final la conversación culmino y pasaron a un tema menos serio he incomodo de tratar.

- _vamos a comer algo._ - Hakkai invito con una sonrisa dulce al grupo -

_- ¡comida!_ - Goku dio un grito de felicidad al saber de la invitación - _se me antojan fideos fritos con cerdo, manzanas y mucho ajo._

El grupo lo miro visiblemente asqueado, los gustos culinarios del mono estaban en un grado de raros a exóticos, pero así eran los antojos de las embarazadas, sacando a relucir lo duro y tolerante de su estomago.

_**Continuara…**_

Esto se pondrá súper interesante más adelante, je je je, perdón la demora, ando con tres fics a la vez y sin tiempo, no sé cómo diablos le hago para llevar tres tramas súper diferentes una a la otra, pero bueno, esto continua, me he dado una refrescada de mente estos días y el fic agarrara un rumbo que no imagine que tendría pero me gusta ju ju ju, esperen el próximo capítulo y saludos.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**En medio de los dos.**_

**¡URASAI!**

El pequeño restauran donde fueron a comer estaba lleno, ese ambiente les recordó tanto a su vieja época del viaje al oeste, parando donde el destino les llevara y arriesgando sus vidas día a día, ahora, se diría que también Sanzo, Gojyo y Hakkai estaban arriesgando no sus vidas, pero si una extremidad al tan solo intentar comer alguno de los variados platos servidos, Goku arrasaba con todo sin respirar si quiera, concentrado en los manjares que tenia al alcance de su tenedor.

- _se me quito el hambre de solo verlo..._ - Gojyo medio comió su plato, le pareció mas prudente intentar que Soe probara alguna de las comidas servidas pero aun la niña es renuente a variar sus gustos -

_- ¡te dará una indigestión mono traga aldabas! _- su antiguo habito de lanzarle un abanicazo volvió pero el rubio monje se contuvo con la mano en alto - _demonios... ¡solo come más despacio!_

- _es... gue... sta gueno todo..._ - tosió un poco antes de pasar el sexto plato vacio a la pila tras el -

- _déjenlo comer, su cuerpo se lo pide._ - Hakkai sonrió divertido hasta que el llanto de su hija llamo la atención del grupo -

- _¡mami!, ¡mami!, ¡wuuaaaa!_ - estiraba los bracitos desesperada y retorciéndose en las piernas de Gojyo -

- _princesa no seas malcriada, anda come algo mas_ - el pelirrojo trataba de hacerla comer pero la bebe se retorció enfadada -

- _mira Soe, ¡esta rico todo!_ - Goku le mostro su plato y paso a devorarlo como un animal -

- _no seas tonto... le provocaras pánico a la comida_.- el pelirrojo también estuvo tentado a darle un coscorrón. Las viejas costumbres no se pierden fácilmente_ - _

- _ven..._ - Hakkai le tomo en sus brazos dando un sonoro suspiro -_ estamos tratando que deje cierto hábito... pero es difícil negárselo._

Era un poco vergonzoso hacerlo, la niña pronto tendría un año y aun se las arreglaba para que su madre le alimentara. Hakkai esquivaba sus manitos que luchaban por levantarle la camisa, insistiendo y gimoteando en un modo ruidoso y autoritario, sus intenso acoso rindió frutos cuando el exhausto castaño la dejo hacer de las suyas, mas por qué no armara un berrinche arruinando la comida de los demás.

_- ¿aun haces eso?_ - el monje miro perplejo a la pequeña pelirroja prendada de Hakkai -

- _según las madres del pueblo que he escuchado hablar, es lo mejor, no se enferman y crecen más sanos, hasta ahora la teoría es cierta._

- ... - Goku paro de comer en seco, limpio sus manos rápidamente con el mismo mantel y paso luego a posarlas sobre su pecho, estaba muy concentrado en lo que hacía, tanto que todas las demás personas del lugar los miraban extrañados. -

_- ¿¡qué diablos estás haciendo!?_ - Sanzo le jalo del brazo avergonzado -

- ¡_wwwuuuaaaaa!_ - otro llanto estallo en la mesa, pero no era precisamente de Soe, si no del mono, sendas lagrimas cual cascada recorrían sus mejillas mientras seguía apretando su pecho - ¡_no tengo nada¡ la bebe se morirá de hambre..._

- ... - el grupo casi cae de sus sillas ante el comentario inocente de Goku -


	7. En medio de los dos

Esto es algo que no planee hacer pero debido a las peticiones y en especial las locas e increíbles ideas que me dio mi amiga Liho, decidí continuar el fic, o mejor dicho, plantearlo como una segunda parte donde los protagonistas esta vez son Sanzo y Goku, sin más que decir, que no comprenderán mucho este fic si no leen antes el de "En nuestro camino", igual pueden intentarlo que la cosa no es muy enredada.

**Nuestro Regalo**

_**Capítulo 7**_

_**En medio de los dos.**_

Era muy temprano para Goku, verdaderamente estaba atrapado entre las tibias mantas de una cama, sin ánimos de salir de ella. Con casi 6 meses ya las dificultades del embarazo se hacían muy evidentes, sus caderas dolían por las noches, cuando hacía más esfuerzo del normal, o si se desvelaba sentado junto al escritorio de Sanzo observándolo hacer sus labores de monje aburrido.

Otro de los problemas era su "enorme" vientre, las ropas ya no daban más y hasta las que le regalo Hakkai que fueron suyas mientras espero a Soe, también estaban por colapsar. Ese amanecer lo tomo desprevenido, semi desnudo tendido en la cama y esperando a que Sanzo diera los últimos detalles a su nidito de pasiones. la habitación estaba lista pero aun no la compartían, Goku tuvo que esperarse unas largas y tediosas dos semanas más de lo previsto, Sanzo con sus obligaciones debió salir fuera del templo, sus estudiantes estaban prácticamente acosándolo para que ejerciera sus enseñanzas como se debía, una y otra vez salía del templo, unas veces por dos días, otras por tres y esta mañana ya llevaban 5 días que no lo veía, Hakkai y Gojyo se ofrecieron a tenerlo como invitado pero se negó en todas las ocasiones, decía que su lugar era junto a Sanzo, esperarlo era su deber.

Y esa mañana despertó sintiéndose observado, sus ojos vidriosos por el sueño se enfocaron dificultosamente en la cortina de bambú que filtraba los primeros rayos del sol. Aun perezoso trato de estirar su cuerpo, llevando sus manos al tenso vientre, sintiendo las redondas formas. Gimió bajito al percibir los fuertes movimientos del bebe, cada día crecía mas, fuerte, intenso y con una carga espiritual que sorprendía al mismo Sanzo. Y con obvias razones, ese niño era una mezcla del monje de más alto rango en toda china y una deidad herética, solo Goku contenía una fuerza abrumadora y su retoño seguramente la heredaría de él.

_- ya... ya desperté pequeña. -_ sonrió tímidamente a su vientre, sin notar que la sombra tras la cortina de bambú se acerco mas y mas a él -

Goku bajo la guardia, normalmente estaba alerta a su alrededor y más aun cuando Sanzo se ausentaba del templo, los monjes nunca dejaban de fisgonear con sus miradas, buscando razones de su redondez repentina y constante. Pero esa mañana no vio venir a su invitado inesperado, las cortinas de bambú se corrieron ruidosamente trayendo consigo la figura difusa de alguien.

_- ¡qué diablos haces en esta habitación! -_ la voz sonó indignada y con un fuerte tono de recriminación -

_- yo... _- Goku no tuvo tiempo si quiera de bajar su camisa para ocultarse el vientre, fue agarrado en un terrible momento -

- _una semana solamente... me voy una semana y rompes con todas las reglas que te deje impuestas._

- ¡_Sanzo! -_ su rostro de susto paso a una tierna sonrisa, su amado sol regreso de su viaje -

Con dificultad salto fuera de la cama tratando de rodear entre sus brazos al monje, la labor fue casi imposible gracias al creciente estomago de Goku.

_- eh... a crecido un poco esta semana. _- al fin pudo darle un abrazo pasando sus manos tras el cuello del rubio -

- ¿_no dejaste que el resto del templo se muriera de hambre? _

_- ¡claro que no! _

_- ¿y qué hacías durmiendo en mi habitación? _- miro el lugar seriamente, cualquiera de los habitantes del templo pudieron verlo como el -

- _te extrañábamos mucho. -_ suspiro soltando sus manos para posarlas en su baja espalda -

- ¿_te has sentido bien? _- noto la expresión incomoda en Goku -

- _perfectamente, pero a veces me duelen las caderas, tu hija pesa mucho._

- ¿_hija? _

_- ya sabes que confió en mi intuición de mama._

_- no digas mas... te has juntado demasiado con Hakkai. - _mascullo incomodo por lo que aprende del castaño -

_- y..._ - sus orbes doraras lo miraron intensamente -

_- hoy._

_- ¿Hoy?_

_- ¡es hoy y no digas más!_ - se dio media vuelta soltando un pequeño gruñido, Goku resultaba impaciente por compartir el lecho -

- _escuchaste bebe, ¡al fin tendremos una habitación para los tres!_

La emoción de Goku fue desbordante, si pudiese hubiera saltado sobre Sanzo, besándolo locamente, pero no podía, su vientre era una gran barrera física nueva y también las demostraciones efusivas de amor dentro del templo estaban prohibidas.

Esa noche Goku se esmero en todo, preparo el baño de Sanzo, sus ropas limpias sobre la cama, una cena suculenta que él no se robo para comérsela. En fin, el mono quería una primera noche magnifica en su habitación nueva, Sanzo estaba realmente alagado con los detalles pero nunca sería capaz de decírselo abiertamente.

- _al fin aquí..._ - Goku dio varias vueltas por la amplia habitación, detallándola una y otra vez lleno de emociones contenidas – _Sanzo. _

_- di._ - estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, absorto en las curvas reveladoras de Goku, el camisón de algodón blanco que llevaba no dejaba nada a la curiosidad -

- _tómame._ - se metió tímidamente entre los brazos de Sanzo, acurrucándose contra el cuerpo tibio de su sol -

- _no tienes que pedirlo_. - sus labios surcaron los de su mono, un beso tibio y suave que fue adquiriendo un matiz salvaje y lujurioso -

Las manos recorrieron aquel cuerpo en expansión, tratando de reconocer sus nuevas proporciones, sus recovecos entre pecho y espalda, necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta que cambiaba en Goku con cada día vivido. Su boca lujuriosa siguió el vaivén de las manos, aun sentado frente a su mono, beso su cuello, su pecho, abrió sin descaro alguno el camisón, rasgándolo en el proceso, escuchando el tintinear de los botones contra el suelo.

- _suave..._ - gimió encorvándose hacia delante, el simple aliento de la boca del monje sobre su pecho lo descoloco, la zona se había vuelto extremadamente sensible en esa semana -

- _no interrumpas lo que será bueno._ - una sonrisa maliciosa acompaño al rubio, sus labios al fin se posesionaron sobre uno de los pezones, lo atrajo con golosidad a su boca, lamiendo, apretando y succionando de él como si fuera a obtener algún resultado -

Se curvo en un gemido apagado, cerrando instintivamente sus ojos, jadeando quedito sobre Sanzo, sintiendo que todo le daba vueltas por el inaudito placer que le proporcionaban. Temblaba, se estremecía una y otra vez cuando la mano tibia de su sol bajo juguetonamente por su espalda rumbo a su muslo desnudo, metiéndose furtivamente bajo la ropa, toqueteando sus nalgas, apretándole con saña contenida, buscando el paraíso perdido entre sus muslos cálidos.

- _tómame... hazlo de una vez..._ - acaricio la cabellera de su sol, sujetándose fuertemente de ella para que lo mirara al rostro y cumpliera la petición -

- _no seas impaciente bakasaru._ - lamio suavemente su hombro, subiendo una vez más hasta su cuello expuesto por el placer -

Fue un torbellino completo, aun semi desnudo sobre la cama, intentando una posición cómoda al estado de Goku, sintiéndose nuevamente unido hasta que la puerta de la habitación sonó con llamados a Sanzo.

_- ¡maldición!_ - jadeo incontrolado y poniéndose de pie al tiempo que trataba de acomodar su bata -

- _no abras..._ - Goku se oculto como pudo entre las mantas desordenadas de la cama -

_- será rápido. Tiene que ser rápido por el bien del que osa tocarme la puerta en medio de la noche. _

Mientras Goku quedaba tras el hermoso y labrado paraban de bambú que ocultaba la cama, Sanzo respiro hondo y salió a abrir la puerta de su nueva habitación.

- _buenas noches Sanzo - sama._ - uno de los monjes más antiguos y custodio de la entrada al templo se inclino respetuosamente ante el -_ lamento interrumpir su descanso._

_- ¿qué quiere? _- instintivamente salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el -

_- acabamos de recibir una visita en el templo, dice ser enviado desde el mismo templo del sol poniente..._

- ¿_desde el templo del sol poniente?_ - arqueo una ceja notablemente intrigado por ello -

_- dice venir para hablar con usted personalmente._

_- no atiendo a nadie a estas horas, dile que venga temprano mañana._

_- creo que no se retirara Sanzo - sama, tiene órdenes de quedarse aquí._

_- dale alojo y mañana lo recibiré._

Sin mas acotación se dio media vuelta regresando en sus pasos donde Goku, no dejo que el monje se quejara, ya vería como resolvería lo de la visita porque lo que era él, tenia única y exclusivamente metido entre ceja y ceja esa noche el cuerpo cálido y excitante de su mono y no abría poder humano o divino que lo alejara de su cometido.

Paso presuroso desatando su bata frente a la cama, pero sus prisas fueron detenidas por los sonoros ronquidos de Goku, se había quedado dormido en la cama mientras se ausentaba del lecho, su mono lucia tan sereno, tierno y agotado, que dudo seriamente en despertarlo por sexo, ya abría tiempo de ejercer su dominio sobre el cuerpo del mono, le sobraba la vida para amarlo como quería. Así que sin ánimos se metió entre las tibias mantas quedando frente al rendido Goku, observo su perfil dulce, sus facciones maternales evidentes, la suavidad de sus curvas delineadas en sus pechos y caderas, como el cuerpo le gritaba que allí había vida, que se gestaba un milagro en sí mismo, un enorme milagro que llegaría en algo más de tres meses.

El asunto del visitante quedo olvidado hasta que muy temprano en la mañana fueron despertados por el sonido de golpes a la puerta. Goku despertó primero, medio aletargado y confundido por los sonidos, con dificultad se sentó en la cama buscando algo para cubrirse, después de aquel apasionado preludio quedo dormido medio desnudo.

- ¿_quien será? _- apenas se logro poner de pie sintió como Sanzo le empujo de regreso a la cama - ¿_Sanzo?_

_- quédate allí. -_ con sumo cuidado ubico el paraban de madera para que tapara totalmente la vista a la cama -

Tomo su bata rápidamente y se asomo a la puerta esperando conseguirse uno de sus alumnos, estaba muy equivocado, lo que consiguió fue a un joven educadamente inclinado con su cabeza gacha y extendiendo sus manos en señal de reverencia con un documento enrollado y sellado.

- _muy buenos días Sanzo - sama. _- su voz fue suave y respetuosa -

- ¿_eres? -_ miro con seriedad al chico y su papel -

_- mi nombre es Go Dougan, espero disculpe mi llegada inesperada tarde anoche, comprendo que estaba descansando y por ello no me recibió... _- medio alzo la mirada para comprobar lo que las malas lenguas decían del monje de más alto rango en toda china -

_- ¿quién te mando?_ - tomo el documento al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de la habitación, era preferible alejar a ese extraño invitado lo máximo posible de Goku -

_- vengo de parte de la Sanbutsushin, me encargaron de su cuidado, seré su nuevo ayudante personal. Además... le admiro Sanzo - sama, sus historias del viaje que hizo al oeste son famosas en todos los templos de china. _

- _no necesito ayudante. _- devolvió el papel después de leerlo. -

- _son órdenes expresas, seria contradecir a buda... _

_- demonios. _- mascullo incomodo, no tenia ánimos de negarse a la Sanbutsushin, ellos eran por así decirlo sus jefes directos, y ahora más que nunca debía mantenerlos al margen gracias a Goku y su condición. - _lo repetiré, no necesito ayudante, pero..._

_- hare lo que sea Sanzo - sama, fui entrenado para este propósito desde mi niñez, seré su fiel ayudante y alumno. _- volvió a inclinarse reverencialmente, con sus puños apretados y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, esperando agónicamente la última decisión del monje rubio -

- _los monjes que te recibieron anoche te dirán donde dormir, ve con ellos. _- dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación -

- ¡_muchísimas gracias Sanzo - sama! _- se alzo sonriendo enorme, con sus pálidas mejillas sonrojadas -

Sanzo le miro alejarse en rápida carrera, estaba incomodo, este nuevo predicamento impuesto por la Sanbutsushin era un verdadero peligro, Goku ya no podría estar tan a sus anchas junto a él, por una parte estaba bien eso ya que con casi 6 meses el mono parecía una fuente inagotable de energías mal canalizadas a veces, además, le serviría muy bien un alumno personal para mandarle a hacer todo lo que él no deseaba hacer.

Dio un sonoro suspiro al regresar dentro, aun con el pergamino entre manos y su cabeza llena de pensamientos contradictorios.

- ¿_quién era? _- Goku salió dificultosamente de las mantas que le hecho encima el rubio -

- _una molestia._

_- ¿molestia? - _centro sus ojos en el pergamino que llevaba Sanzo -

- _escúchame bien Goku, las cosas se complicaran un poco, hay un invitado indeseado que no puedo negarme a aceptar. _

_- ¿el que llego anoche?_

- _exacto, es mandado por la mismísima Sanbutsushin, así que tendremos que mantenernos al margen lo máximo posible, no te quiero perdiendo el tiempo en mi oficina, ni paseando con tu vientre expuesto como hace unas semanas atrás._

_- tenia calor Sanzo, es horrible estar en esta condición y sufrir calor. _- acaricio su estomago suavemente -

- _sería conveniente que pasaras más tiempo donde Hakkai. _

_- ¿me estas echando del templo? _- bufo ofendido por la insinuación tan directa -

- ¡_solo necesito que evites al niño ese! _- le tomo fuertemente de los brazos -_ no quiero a nadie inmiscuido en nuestra vida intima, me niego a aceptar eso._

- _pero Sanzo... -_ estaba consiente en que tenia razón, no podían jugar con la suerte y verdad de su vientre - _está bien._

- _ya buscare la manera de que se largue del templo por voluntad propia._

_- quizás... no sea un problema, pueda que te ayude. _- intento verle el lado positivo de la situación -

-_ créeme Goku, será un problema._

Y sus palabras fueron sabias, Sanzo sabía perfectamente que aquel chiquillo parecía tener muy en claro su función en el templo. Apenas tuvo que abrir la boca para intentar darle directrices, Dougan se le adelantaba intuitivamente, cubriendo sus necesidades con una devoción y gusto que daba hasta miedo. Todo el día Goku permaneció alejado, se dedico a perder su tiempo por los alrededores del templo, a pesar de su condición no dejo de ser activo, tomaba unas cuantas horas al final del día para entrenar su cuerpo, no como antes, si no mas suavemente, aprendió del mismo Hakkai que el simple acto de sentarse y respirar profundo ayudaría, relajarse totalmente y enfocar todas sus energías en el venidero bebe.

su rutina había culminado con la caída del día, el mono al fin se aventuro a aparecer por el templo, necesitaba a Sanzo, su compañía silenciosa, su brazos cálidos, como deseaba apretarlo y besarlo en su pequeño refugio, casi que corría ansioso por encontrarse en el lecho junto al monje, sin pensar en nada mas llego a la entrada de la habitación, apresurado y también sorprendido por encontrar el sitio lleno de objetos que deberían estar dentro de la habitación y no fuera de ella.

- ¿_que... que sucede aquí? _- sus orbes doradas se posaron en el único ser que estaba por allí, un jovencito como de su edad, delgado, un poco más alto que el, con sus cabellos negros recogidos impecablemente en una diminuta cola de caballo, y para rematar usaba lentes -

- _por favor. _- miro curioso al chico que estaba frente a la puerta -

- ¡_hey! -_ inesperadamente sintió como su espalda era empujada con un peso increíble -

- _ayúdame a sacar esto de aquí. _

- _pero... ¡eso es de la habitación! _- detuvo el paraban de bambú que el moreno intento sacar -

- ¿_y tú eres? _- al fin miro inquisidoramente al mono -

- _Goku, soy Goku, ¡y estas sacando cosas que no puedes! _

_- Goku. _- su mirada retadora paso a una de asombro evidente -_ ¿tú eres el Goku que acompaño a Sanzo - sama al oeste?_

- _etooo... _

_- ¿lo eres? _- sus ojos escudriñaron curiosamente la estampa del mono -

- _si lo soy. _

_- ¡increíble! _- como activado por un resorte se inclino en un saludo reverencial -_ perdona mi emoción, es impresionante conocer a uno de los tres ayudantes del grandioso Sanzo - sama_

_- "ayudante"_

_- sí, he leído incontables relatos sobre su viaje, como lo hicieron y sus habilidades para matar demonios. _

- _no es tan importante ya, hicimos nuestro trabajo y cumplimos con la misión. _

Goku se sintió incomodo, aquel joven tenía una curiosidad enorme, demasiadas energías y como Sanzo sospechaba, sería un problema para sacarlo de sus vidas. además, quería pedirle que dejara de sacar cosas de su habitación, pero no podía, para él, Sanzo era el único ocupante del lugar.

_- ¿qué diablos sucede aquí? -_ un serio rubio apareció repentinamente tras el dúo -

_- ¡Sanzo - sama!_ - giro en sus talones para encararlo - _¡bienvenido! _

- Sanzo, está sacando todas las cosas del lugar. - el mono miro incomoda a su sol, esperaba un apoyo contundente de su parte -

_- Dougan, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? _

_- necesitaba limpiar su habitación, note que todo estaba colocado mal. Un monje de su alto rango necesita un lugar mejor._

_- no necesito cambios._ - centro sus ojos violetas en el jovencito -_ quiero todo de regreso a su lugar cuando vuelva._

_- perdone mi atrevimiento Sanzo - sama_. - respiro entrecortado al tiempo que tomaba el paraban de bambú para regresarlo dentro _- no volveré a mover nada sin su consentimiento._

_- vamos Goku._ - se retiro escoltando al mono junto a él -

_- necesito un largo baño._ - miro feliz al monje, esperaba que la rutina del baño juntos no fuera alterada -

Dougan se contuvo la molestia, solo intentaba servir y ser útil, sintió un pequeño vacio en su ego, el soñaba con poder servirle al grandioso Genjyo Sanzo, sus aventuras y proezas leídas lo incentivaron a surgir, salir del grupo común y valer más que los demás, se sentía superior y con el derecho único e inamovible de servir al monje. No podía hacer más que devolver las cosas a su lugar, respiro hondamente y calmo su molestia pensando que podía mejorar el error durante la hora del baño, calentaría el agua, prepararía esencias, y si pudiese hasta le tallaría la espalda al rubio.

Goku ya se había tomado la iniciativa en el tema, estaban solamente ellos dos en los enormes baños, como rutina antes de comer e ir a la cama, pero Sanzo tenia la mente en otro lado, permanecía meditabundo sentado en su pequeño taburete de madera mientras lavaba su cabello y cuerpo, a su lado, Goku intentaba restregar su espalda para entrar a la enorme tina de agua caliente, los beneficios de vivir en un templo con muchas personas eran esos exquisitos baños de madera de cerezo.

_- Sanzo. _

_- hmm..._ - medio le tomo interés al mono que ya se quitaba todo el jabón del cuerpo -

_- ese chico no me inspira mucha confianza. _

_- a mi tampoco._ - hablo más para sí que para Goku -

_- bueno, quizás está tratando de dar una buena impresión._

_- no lo creo, ese chico es de los que quieren complacer hasta los caprichos mas estúpidos de su superior hasta las últimas consecuencias._ - sin ánimos tomo un balde con agua para quitarse el jabón -

_- cálmate un poco... ya vamos a comer_ - hablo pasito frotando su tenso y voluminoso vientre enjabonado -

- _limita tus conversaciones, no lo quiero husmeando o preguntándote cosas estúpidas_ - se puso de pie encaminándose a la tina - _no lo olvides Goku. _

_- ya ni puedo hablar con mi bebe_ - bufo molesto al tiempo que seguía los pasos de Sanzo dentro del agua cálida -

_- limítate. _

_- ¿y... tampoco puedo hacer esto?_ - sin pena alguna tomo desprevenido al monje con un fogoso beso en los labios, saboreando esencia húmeda y tibia -

_- ¡menos!_ - logro separarlo de su lado con sobresalto _- ¡no puedes hacer eso bakasaru!_

_- ¡eres malo Sanzo!_ - le grito enojado y alejándose hasta la otra orilla de la gran tina -

_- moléstate si quieres, pero es por nuestro bi..._ - noto repentinamente la presencia de alguien más en las afueras del lugar. - _Dougan, ¿que se te ofrece?_

Goku se quedo mudo, no había notado su presencia, craso error en su estado actual, sería una presa fácil en cualquier circunstancia por su condición. El nombrado sirviente se asomo tímidamente, con su cabeza gacha y un grupo de toallas entre sus brazos.

_- disculpe la intromisión Sanzo - sama, solo quería ofrecerme para ayudarle cuando saliera del baño._

_- no soy invalido_. - Afirmo fríamente mientras salía de la tina _- la toalla_

_- to...tome._ - la extendió tembloroso y con sus mejillas sonrojadas -

_- apresúrate Goku._ - seco un poco su cuerpo para después enrollar la toalla en su cintura desnuda -

_- hai..._ - siguió en su esquina muy enfadado, con Sanzo y consigo mismo -

Dougan le vio alejarse disimuladamente de los baños, su respiración pesaba repentinamente, le latió rápido el corazón al tiempo que hasta sus lentes se empañaron por el calor y vapor del lugar. Nunca imagino que había debajo de toda esas ropas de monje, parecía pecaminoso si quiera el pensamiento, pero para Dougan era una sofocante revelación de un cuerpo firme, fuerte y varonil, muy exaltado en todos los sentidos mundanos, más bien demasiado.

Goku se quedo en el agua un poco más, mirando muy incomodo al inesperado invitado, sintió que Dougan había interrumpido adrede su privacidad casi nula en esos días. Luego de cenar, también acto interrumpido por el nuevo ayudante, Sanzo se sentó muy cómodo en la entrada de la habitación, encendió su cigarrillo para al fin fumar, por su parte Goku guardo distancia, el humo no era sano para su bebe, al tiempo que no iba a quitarle todos los placeres malsanos que su sol tenía acostumbrados a experimentar.

_- ¿como dormiremos?, tengo sueño._ - hablo quedito en su sitio, lejos del monje -

_- pasa dentro de una buena vez_ - apago inesperadamente su vicio sin culminarlo -

_- y si..._ - miro a todos lados buscando a la nueva sombra de Sanzo -

_- lo mande a lavar mis ropas, nos dejara en paz hasta mañana_ - sonrió descarado al tiempo que se ponía en pie - _vamos a la cama bakasaru._

La idea de Sanzo podría ser buena, Dougan estaba en su pequeña habitación culminando de poner la ropa sucia del monje en una pequeña cesta, no importaba que fuera tarde, el cumpliría su labor, tan solo necesitaba buscar su ropa sucia para aprovechar el trabajo.

- _Sanzo - sama es tan serio y fuerte_ - llevo a su rostro la túnica color crema que usaba siempre Genjyo Sanzo - _y... su olor._

Los aromas le excitaron, ese extraño perfume de una liga de nicotina, almizcle y sudor. Así debía oler la gloria a su modo de ver, cada hora que pasaba cerca de su admirado héroe era una tortura para sus sentidos, verle desnudo, tan puro y mundano que podría olvidar el hecho de ser un estudiante y el su maestro.

_- Sanzo - sama_ - gimió quedito recargando su espalda de la pared, necesitaba un punto de apoyo para su pecado, un segundo de locura en ese mundo _- es increíble. _

cerro sus ojos mas fuerte aun mientras aspiraba aquel aroma de la prenda, llevándola a su rostro, restregándose en ella mientras su mano derecha se deslizo por su pecho tímidamente, bajando mas y mas hasta su vientre cálido, allí se detuvo ansioso, imaginando con intensidad morbosa que su mano ya no era su mano, que la intrusa atrevida era de su idolatrado Sanzo - sama, su boca se curvo de éxtasis inmediatamente, mordiendo las telas para no hacer el menor ruido mientras volaba su imaginación entre caricias desinhibidas, moviendo su mano a un ritmo impetuoso, caliente y provocativo, sintiendo como su miembro se humedecía mas y mas hasta que era imposible detener el orgasmo, un gemido ronco y gutural fue el fin de su acto, temblando descontroladamente hasta que su respiración volvía a normalizarse, sonrojado y sudoroso limpio sus propias esencias en las ropas del monje.

_- en algún momento esta tela será usted, mi querido Sanzo - sama..._ - acaricio suavemente su rostro con la prenda -

_**Continuara...**_

Buenas, perdonen la demora, hoy si pude al fin publicar este capítulo que va muy interesante, para las fanáticas de saiyuki que lograron ver la película saiyuki réquiem, les sonara conocido el personaje de Dougan, si… ese mismo Dougan con obsesión por Sanzo ja ja ja, ese mismo que se hizo su propio Sanzo para practicar XD. Bueno, la que no haya visto la película pues salgan a descargarla. Y disfruten del desastre que se avecina.

**Próximo Capitulo:**

_**Fruta Podrida**_

**Urasai**

Una mañana radiante, Sanzo despertó primero que su mono, tranquilamente se movió de su lado sin dejar de verle, tenía que admitir lo mucho que le amaba, así no lo dijera a viva voz, y de paso no podría hacerlo tampoco, el templo tenia ojos y oídos de sobra. No importaba al final, era su mono y era su vida personal, nadie podía decirle nada.

- _Sanzo - sama_ – el escuchar la voz suave de alguien conocido lo saco rápidamente de sus pensamientos -

- _di_ - alzo la voz para que el inoportuno jovencito le escuchara fuera de la habitación -

- _le traje sus ropas, están secas y limpias._ - Dougan miro la cesta de mimbre donde llevaba todo seco y prolijamente doblado -

_- déjalas en la puerta._

_-como ordene Sanzo - sama_ - obedeció inmediatamente dejando la cesta a los pies de la puerta - _me retiro, el desayuno estará listo en su oficina._

El rubio espero un tiempo prudente para salir a buscar sus ropas, no tenía ganas de verle la cara de desvivido a su nuevo ayudante, poquito a poco abrió a puerta estirando su mano para tomar la cesta.

- _¡buenos días Sanzo!_ - un alegre Goku prácticamente le salto encima por la espalda - _¿Sanzo?_

- ... - estaba agachado quieto, mudo y con su rostro ensombrecido en una mueca extraña -

- _¿qué sucede?_ - observo extrañado la cesta que tenia acaparada toda la atención de su sol, casi que obsesivamente – _esa es tu ropa limpia._

- _no voy a usarla._ - algo le perturbaba, esa ropa despedía unas malas vibras por donde quiera que las mirara –

_- ¿por qué no? Están impecables. _– se rasco la cabeza confundido –

_- no lo hare, quémalas. – _huyo prácticamente del lugar esquivando la cesta de mimbre con el contenido sospechoso dentro -


End file.
